


for you, i would fly to mars

by aikeru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astronauts, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Outer Space, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stars, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikeru/pseuds/aikeru
Summary: a story in which a young girl, enamored by space and stars, becomes enamored with a volleyball dominated boy.“if you can do anything in this world, then why not go to mars?”⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 77





	1. aliens

_"you're so pretty, where did you come from?"_

_wild nothing, alien_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"I don't know anybody here," you whined, tugging at your mom's sleeve.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, you will soon, okay?"

You teetered back and forth on your feet. "Can I go to the park? Can I go to the park? Can I go to the par-"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, fine, go to the park! You know where it is?" You nodded. "Okay, you can go. It's pretty close to here, so I'll be trusting you to be safe and not talk to any old men. Yes?" You nodded once more. "Okay, go." She waved you off and you dashed to the park. You were going to go on the swings and have fun on the slides and look for butterflies, and- 

"Oomph!" You bumped into a boy your age and fell onto the ground. He fell as well, but got up quickly and wiped his butt. 

"Sorry!" He lent a hand out to you, and you grabbed it. "I wasn't looking my way, I guess!" 

"I wasn't either!" you replied. He laughed, and you observed his face closer. Oh, he was pretty. He had dark brown hair that swooped out and eyes that matched. His smile was sweet and charming, and his eyes were bright. Yup, he was the definition of a pretty boy. You tilted your head; your books had always told you about pretty boys, but he was the first one you had actually met.

"I'm Oikawa!" 

"Oikawa. Nice to meet you, Oikawa!" You gave him your name in return, and he repeated your name back and beamed. 

"I like your name!" he smiled. You felt yourself grow warm; his words pleased you. You responded likewise. He opened his mouth to say something when another boy your age ran up and smacked the side of Oikawa's head. The boy had dark, dark spiked up hair and a serious expression. Now this boy was not a pretty boy; however, it was not to say that he wasn't attractive. No, he was very much attractive, just... a different kind of attractive. A more rugged type of attractive. You recalled one of the terms you heard somebody describe a boy as on television; ruggedly handsome. Yes, that fit. 

"Oi, loserkawa, why're you bothering this girl?"

"I'm not bothering this girl-"

The boy rolled his eyes and cut him off. "Liar, you bother everybody you talk to!"

"You're so mean, Iwa!" Oikawa whined. Iwa rolled his eyes and smacked him again. "Ow!"

"Sorry that this guy is bothering you," Iwa jabbed his thumb at Oikawa, who glared at him, "I'm Iwaizumi."

You smiled and waved. "Hi, Iwaizumi!" You told him your name and he nodded. 

"Hey, do you like bugs?" Iwaizumi asked. You nodded enthusiastically, only then noticing the bug net slung over his shoulder. 

"Oh, are you going to catch bugs? Do you think you can catch butterflies?"

"I mean, yeah, probably. Want to come with?" You threw a thumbs up. "Cool. Oikawa, you stay here."

"Why do I have to stay here-"

"To not bother us."

"I'm not going to-"

"Shut up, loserkawa."

You were going to laugh at Oikawa's sad face, but then you realized that was mean. "Awh, c'mon Iwaizumi! It's fine, Oikawa's cool!" Iwaizumi looked at you, surprised. He shrugged, backing off.

"Yeah, sure." Oikawa's face lit up and he giggled, thanking you profusely. He then stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi, who sent him a murderous look. Oikawa shuddered, and stayed to your side. After a couple hours of looking for butterflies, your mom came by to find you. You had just caught a pretty pink butterfly (well, Iwaizumi had but still) when she arrived.

"Mom!" You ran over to her. "Look, I made friends!" You brought her over to the boys and pointed at them. "This is Oikawa and this is Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi catches bugs."

Iwaizumi bowed politely. "Hello, ma'am."

Oikawa bowed as well. "Nice to meet you, miss!"

Your mom greeted them both back and then turned to you. "Do you want to go home now? We have dinner."

You realized that you hadn't eaten much the entire day, save for a lemon flavored protein bar, and you took her hand to voice your agreement. "Can I see you tomorrow?" you asked. 

"Sure! I'll give you my mom's number! So our parents can text!" 

"Same," Iwaizumi said. After they had both added their parents numbers to your mom's contact list, you waved at them bye until you had turned the corner and they were no longer in sight.

"Nice boys, huh?" your mom asked. 

You thought about the two of them looking for butterflies because you asked about it, and about how Iwaizumi handled each butterfly delicately before letting them go. "Yeah, really nice boys."

"Come back for dinner!" your mom called. 

"Of course!" you replied as you ran off with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. "Let's go find some butterflies and ladybugs!" You ran up to the forest and leaped over rocks and branches, your eyes scanning the forest for bugs. 

Oikawa stopped and pointed up at the sky. "Look!" A bright, cyan colored butterfly flew around his finger, and you stopped in your tracks. The sunlight was pouring through the trees, scattering onto the forest floor, and Oikawa looked somewhat... majestic. One foot was levelled higher on a stone, and you had to admit, he looked like a king or an adventurer, pointing onwards before venturing the world. _I'd like to go around the world with him_ ,you thought.

Iwaizumi crept up slowly to the butterfly, then swung his net, and in a flash, he had the butterfly flapping around his net. He beckoned you over to look, and you eyed the butterfly carefully. Its wings were large and fine, and the color was bright and striking. You looked at Oikawa and laughed. "Look, the butterfly is the same color as your shirt!" Oikawa looked down, only to see that his shirt really _did_ match the butterfly's wings. "We'll call this butterfly Oikawa!" you grinned. 

"Oikawa's not as pretty as this butterfly," Iwaizumi remarked. "He's like a brown, poop colored moth." Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him in response.

"I want Gari Gari Kun," Oikawa said. You seconded your agreement. "Let's go to the market and get some ice cream! Then we can go to Iwa's house and watch Doraemon!" 

"Why my house?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Because we went to my house last time."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. 

You jumped behind the couch and grimaced. "Why are the titans so _scary?_ They don't have to eat people like that! They're like, cronch cronch crunch BLEEEEEHHHHHHH. It's so gross, I hate it!"

"I know, right? It's really disturbing!" Oikawa said. "See, even Iwaizumi is disturbed by it, look!" Iwaizumi had a slightly disgusted and disturbed expression on, but it changed when Oikawa pointed it out. "No, shut up!" Iwaizumi said, ready to tackle Oikawa.

"Are you watching Attack On Titan?!" All of your heads whipped to Oikawa's mom, whose arms were folded as she stared at you all with a stern look. _Eeek!_ "I told you all, you're too young! You're barely going to second grade!"

"But moooom, big sis gets to watch," Oikawa pleaded. She shot him a firm look, and he backed down, sulky. 

"Don't worry," you assured him after his mom had left. "I bet we can get your sister to let us watch."

"What are you reading?" You grabbed onto Oikawa's shoulders and leaned back on forth on your heels, peering at his book every time you leaned forward. 

"The Little Prince," he replied. "I got it from the library."

"Oooh, what's it about?"

"I don't want to spoil it for you!"

"I don't even know if I'll ever read it!"

"I'm sure you will someday!"

You three giggled silently, rubbing glitter and gold grains into yours' and Oikawa's hair. Iwaizumi had declined it, much to Oikawa's disappointment ("C'mon, Iwa-chan! Don't you want to look cool like us?" "No."). Oikawa, however, threw a handful of glitter in Iwaizumi's hair. In return, Iwaizumi dumped a shit load of glitter into his. However, Oikawa was pleased to have the glitter in his hair, much to Iwaizumi's annoyance. You grabbed a few more golden grains and rubbed them into your hair. You were going to look like Rapunzel! You were going to look SO cool, and you were going to-

"What the fuc-"

Oikawa yelped, and you whipped around, grabbing the wall behind you in shock. Iwaizumi's eyes went wide in surprise.

"HEY, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MY GLITTER? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MY GOLD?" Oikawa's sister marched towards you, and all three of you squealed and fled in different directions before scampering down the stairs and out the house. When you had all ran as far as to the convenience store, you all started to burst out into laughter for a few minutes. You held your stomach. It was the kind of laughter that made it hurt to laugh and hard to breathe, which was, to be quite honest, one of the best kinds of laughter.

Your mom looked at you in disappointment but not surprise when you came home, hair a blinding mess. She washed your hair multiple times, but the glitter and gold stayed. For a few months after, gold and glitter fell down wherever you went behind you. If you whipped your hair, gold and glitter would fly into the sky, and it was the same for Oikawa and Iwaizumi. You loved it; you felt like a fairy.

"Oikawa!" You knocked on his house's door a couple rapidly. "Oikawa!" He opened up the door and you grinned. You thrust forward your hands and he looked down at the object in them quizzingly.

"What's this?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Milk bread," you beamed proudly. "I made it myself!" 

"For me?" he asked. 

"Yup, just for you!" 

He took it and smiled at you sweetly. "Thank you! I'll eat it and treasure it, even when it's in my stomach!" Your heart fluttered and you laughed, scratching the back of your head. "No problem!" you replied. For some reason, his smile made you flustered.

From that day on, Oikawa's favorite food was milk bread.

Your eyes went wide, and you yelled, "Guys, look, I found a hill!" You had gone by the clearing, only to find a tall, tall hill that overlooked Miyagi. You stood at the top of the hill and breathed in the air. Oikawa and Iwaizumi ran up and stood next to you. "This is so cool," Iwaizumi said. "This is probably a really good place to watch the fireworks." 

"No, this is probably a really good place to watch the stars!" Oikawa said excitedly. "When it gets dark, I bet the stars all come out!"

"It's getting dark," Iwaizumi observed, looking up at the sky as it started to turn indigo. "The stars will probably come out soon."

Oikawa sat down on the floor and leaned back. "I'm going to wait for the stars to come out!" he said.

You flopped down next to him. "Me too!" Iwaizumi sat next to your other side, and you couldn't deny that their presence immediately made you feel comfortable and safe.

Soon enough, after lots of random conversation, the stars came out, and they littered the dark sky. Oikawa threw his hands up towards the sky and said, "Y'know, I bet aliens are somewhere out there!"

"No, there isn't," Iwaizumi replied. "You're just delusional."

"What? No! There's no reason for me to _not_ believe in aliens! Like, c'mon, are you going to tell me that, in all of existence, in these billions and billions of planets and galaxies, that there's not going to be any other life other than us? You have to be pretty stuck up to think that, pretty arrogant!"

"Entitled," you said. "That's another word."

"Yeah, entitled!"

Iwaizumi scoffed and leaned over you to lightly smack Oikawa's hand. You giggled. "Whatever," Iwaizumi said. 

"You never know though, what Oikawa said makes sense!" you said. The stars twinkled brightly, and you grinned. 

"See, she agrees!" Oikawa pointed up at the sky and said, "Look, that's Mars! I really, really bet aliens live there!"

You gasped. "Martians! Oh my gosh, Oikawa. I should become an astronaut!"

Oikawa gasped as well, and said, "Yes, you SHOULD! And you can go find aliens and you can explore space and be super cool and awesome!"

You began to dream about you in an astronaut suit, jumping on the Mars surface and stabbing a Japanese flag into the ground. You would wave at the camera and say some cool line, like Neil Armstrong did with his, "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind," and the world would go absolutely WILD, absolutely BONKERS. You imagined finding aliens and turning to the camera majestically, to say something like, "Look at me now, world!" and Oikawa would be watching you at home proudly. He would scream at his screen, like, "YES I'M LOOKING AT YOU! YOU'RE SO COOL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUND ALIENS!" and he would love you and the world would love you and you would be monumental. 

You turned your head and looked at Oikawa, who was looking at the night sky, and never breaking his line of sight, he said, "Going to space would be so cool, but it's also got to be so hard." 

You, however, were enthralled by the being that Oikawa was, the way he was with the starry world, and the only thing that went through your mind was, _It might be hard, but f_ _or you, I would fly to Mars._


	2. jose blanco

_"if you're going to hit it, then hit it till it breaks!"_

_oikawa toru_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Volleyball is so cool," Oikawa remarked one day on your couch. 

"Hmm?" 

"Volleyball is so, super duper, mega cool!" he said again. "The ball and the coach and the players and the court and everything about it is just so awesome! I got a volleyball and I've been practicing a LOT, and I really, really, REALLY want to get good!"

"Don't overwork yourself," you said as you nudged his knee with your hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't," he said, nudging you back. "But I mean, if I'm going to do this, then shouldn't I give it my all? Ooh, ooh! You know how spikers slam the ball super hard into the ground?" You did not. "It's like, if they're going to hit the ball, then they should at least hit it until it breaks! If you're going to hit it, then hit it till it breaks!" 

"You know, that would be a really good quote to use one day," you said. 

He pondered it for a quick second, then said brightly, "Yeah, I suppose it would!"

"Oh my god, I watched the most amazing game with Iwa yesterday!" You laughed. "Really, did you?" "Yes! It was so awesome, it was Japan versus Argentina and the wing spiker player was having trouble during the game on the Argentinian team, but only until the coach switched the setters! And so the new setter, this guy named Jose Blanco, brought the wing spiker's mojo back! And he was setting super easy to hit sets, and so the Argentinian team was able to get back on track, and it was all thanks to the setter! And it made me think that setters are SO COOL, so I want to be a setter!" He continued to ramble on about how much he loved the setters and how much he loved volleyball in general, and while anybody else would have tuned out of it quickly, you listened to every word with interest and a grin.

"Get the door!" your mom called out to you from the kitchen. You ran up and opened it to see Oikawa holding a volleyball in his hand with a massive grin on his face. You were about to question him when he held up his volleyball and asked brightly, "Do you want to play volleyball with me?" Hah, as if you would ever decline. "Of course," you said. _You don't even need to ask, I'll probably say yes._

His face lit up and you felt yourself smile. Ahaha. He was so cute. He bowed to your mom and asked, "Hi, ma'am, can I play volleyball with her?" Your mom smiled at him and waved him off. "Of course you can, Oikawa!" Yeah, your mom loved him. She also loved Iwaizumi. In her words, they were both two gentlemen _("O_ _ikawa is such a charming and sweet boy! Next time you see him, hand him some cookies, okay?" "Oh, Iwaizumi is such a polite gentleman! He seems so intelligent, so manly. You probably cause them so much trouble.")_ Oikawa thanked her (your mom was totally going to fawn over how polite he was later) and grabbed your arm to drag you to the park. 

"Do you know how to play volleyball?" he asked. 

"Haha. No." You didn't know anything about the sport, to be quite honest. Sometimes you three would go ahead and watch some volleyball on the tv, but you didn't know anything that was going on. Oikawa would cheer and scream and give commentary, but you didn't understand any of his commentary either. 

"Oh, well, that's okay! I'll teach you! See, this is how you bump!" He tossed the ball up and bumped to himself, then caught the ball and grinned. "See?" He did it again. "I'll toss to you now, okay?" You nodded hesitantly. He tossed it to you, and the ball hit your arm and went haywards. You flushed, embarrassed as he laughed. "It's fine, it's fine! You were holding your hands wrong! See, look, I'll show you how to do it!" He walked next to you and held his hands in the correct position. You tried to copy him, but failed. "Ah, see, your thumbs are next to each other like this and your hand is under the other, like- let me correct you." He moved your hands into the correct positions, but your mind went, _does this count as holding hands?????????????????????????????_ He stepped back and said, "See, there you go! You get it now?" You nodded at him. "Great! Now, when I toss the ball to you, hit it with your wrists and move it out! The way your wrists go determines the direction the ball goes, so if you moved your wrists straight up, it would go to you, but if you leaned your wrists to the right, the ball would go right. So you should go practice moving your wrists in different directions a little..." 

Soon after, you were able to bump naturally. You had improved a lot in the short time you had practiced, definitely partially due to Oikawa always throwing you a thumbs up and said something encouraging like, "Great job! Keep going!" It gave you motivation, okay?

"Look, this is called a set!" Oikawa set the ball above his head, then caught it and said, "It's so cool, isn't it? Seriously, that's why I want to be a setter! The setter is the best player on the team, y'know!"

Iwaizumi suddenly smacked Oikawa's head.

"Ow, where did you come from, you bully?" Oikawa whined. 

"I just got here, idiot," Iwaizumi replied. "And come on, the wing spiker is WAY cooler. They slam the ball down and get lots of points, and everybody just goes OOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, but they're not the best player on the team, are they?" Oikawa shot back. Iwaizumi spat back, "Well, I'd be better than you as a spiker!" They started to argue, and you rolled your eyes. "Guys, shut up, they're both probably really cool!" They both fell in silence, but sent each other glares. 

"C'mon, I'll teach you how to set!" Oikawa said, ignoring Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started to walk around the park, looking for bugs (he had been quite intent on finding the rhinoceros beetle). Oikawa fixed your hand position once again (no but seriously did this count as holding hands), and after setting for a while, you had ended up being somewhat okay at setting. Bumping came easier to you, for some reason. 

Iwaizumi strolled up to you and took the ball. "Let me show you how to _spike."_ Iwaizumi threw the ball at Oikawa and said, "Set for me!" "You got it!" Oikawa replied. He set the ball, and it arced nicely into the air. Iwaizumi leaped up into the air, and when it was at its highest point, Iwaizumi slammed the ball down with lots of force. Your jaw dropped. "You weren't joking, Iwa, those wing spikers must be really cool if THAT'S what they do!" Iwaizumi's chest puffed up with pride. "Set for me again, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi said, and so they continued to set and spike for the rest of the evening.

"Mom, do you know anything about becoming an astronaut?" She raised her eyebrow at you. "An astronaut? Since when have you wanted to be an astronaut?" You thought back to the first time you guys found that hill, and your dreams about being a super cool lady meeting aliens. You shrugged. "A while."

"Okay, well, I know that being an astronaut is hard. It requires a lot of hard work, and you have to know stuff like astrophysics and engineering and science. You have to get a degree in something like that, I think, and then you have to train to become an astronaut after getting accepted before finally getting to go anywhere. You have to have perfect vision and be really fit. It's a strenuous job."

She looked at you expectantly, thinking you were going to say that you didn't want to be an astronaut anymore. However, you did the _opposite_. Instead, you said, "Okay, well, that means I then have to just... start now, don't I?"

She looked at you, surprised. "Do you- do you actually want to be an astronaut? Like... through and through? I'm telling you, it really takes a lot of work!"

You now thought about Oikawa; motivated Oikawa, hardworking Oikawa, diligent and inspiring Oikawa. He was only eight and you were seven! But already he was so motivated, so rigorous! You had to admit, although he was your best friend, you admired him; you looked up to him. Not as an idol or anything, but his logic and his passion tended to awe you. 

You thought of Neil Armstrong, changing the entire world with one simple line, one mindless line he had probably randomly thought of and then said out loud. You thought of going to outer space and breaking boundaries, going to planets nobody has ever gone before. You thought of turning the impossible into the possible. 

"Yes, I do," you said, resolute.

"Absolutely sure? Sweetie, I love you, don't get me wrong, but I'm pretty sure many of the people who apply to become astronauts don't even make it in! And even then, the main space organization is NASA, I'm pretty sure, and you have to be a US citizen or have dual citizenship to become a NASA astronaut!"

Well, if a random man was able to build a rocket ship that brought people to the moon, why couldn't you go to Mars? In fact, if humans were able to build giant buildings with our mind and hands, why wouldn't you be able to do anything in the first place? You were convinced; if humans could do everything they had done up until this point, you would be able to do anything. "I'll go to college in the USA and get a degree in one of those thingies and also get my dual citizenship for that!"

"You're so young, though. You're only seven! You have so many years to decide what you want to be when you grow up, and there's so many other things you could choose to do. What about being an engineer, or an actress, or an accountant?" 

You crinkled your nose. Those things sounded so bland, so _boring_ compared to being an astronaut. "Humans can do virtually anything nowadays, meaning I can do probably anything, and you can as well. I mean, think about it. If you can do anything in this world, then why not go to Mars?"

Your mom looked into your eyes and studied you. Seemingly having realized that you weren't going to back down, she sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. You'll do great on Mars, sweetie, okay?"

"Yes, I will! But also, can you actually give me computer science textbooks or something?" Your mom laughed and ruffled your head. "Sure, sure. Remember to take it one step at a time."


	3. kitsune mask

_"you ain't my boyfriend,, and i ain't your girlfriend,, but you don't want me to see nobody else, and i don't want you to see nobody else"_

_ariana grande_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

You aged, 8 to 9 to 10 to 11, each birthday spent with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, each year filled with laughter and memories. It was quite plausible to say that you had grown together (although you were still 11 and the boys were 12. Your birthday laid in September), both mentally and physically. Oikawa's motivation and love for volleyball only grew and grew, just like his height. You didn't know when he started to grow, but one day, you looked at Oikawa and he was standing a good five inches taller than you. You turned to Iwaizumi, and although he was a bit shorter than Oikawa, he might as well have been the same. They had both been playing volleyball tirelessly together, and their bodies had grown fit as well.

They were muscular.

They had _abs._

And they were _twelve._

_What twelve year old has ABS?_ you thought to yourself one morning as Iwaizumi wiped his forehead with his shirt. _No sane, regular twelve year old should be MUSCULAR._ Oikawa pounced onto Iwaizumi and tried to take his shirt off. Iwaizumi tackled him down to the ground and they both struggled to rip off the others shirts. _Then again, these guys aren't normal._

Suddenly, a thought struck you. _Oh my god, if they're this fit now, what are they gonna look like as teenagers?_ You thought of a more mature Oikawa and Iwaizumi, both of them much taller but still fit and still handsome. Oh, and shirtless. You felt yourself blush, and you covered yourself in embarrassment. What were you THINKING? Did this count as lewding over them? You shouldn't be doing that! That was creepy and perverted and gross and you were too young for this! _Stop it! I_ _f I'm ever going to have lewd thoughts, then it should at least be when I'm at least older!_ you thought resolutely.

You were not the only girl to realize how handsome and fit your two best friends actually were. To your chagrin and annoyance, plenty of girls started to flock to Oikawa and Iwaizumi (but more so to Oikawa). Girls would come up to them with batted eyelashes and innocent smiles plastered on. Their voices would be high and they would twirl their hair flirtingly. You would always witness it and be pushed off to the side, pouting.

You knew that you shouldn't be annoyed by this; heck, you yourself just might've done the same if you were them! But for some reason, it irritated you, even more when they did it to Oikawa; perhaps it was because Oikawa would actually flirt back. Iwaizumi would always answer awkwardly or seriously, mainly because he really didn't care too much about them, and wanted them gone. In fact, Iwaizumi wanted alone time, and if you asked him, he would say that the only girl he actually really spoke to was Oikawa's sister and you. Oikawa, on the other hand, would send them his charming smiles and engage in witty banter and light conversation. He would compliment the girls and say sweet things, and whenever you were around to witness, it would leave a bitter taste in your mouth afterwards. 

It was probably just because it meant you didn't get to spend as much time playing and hanging out with them.

Yeah, that was it. 

Every year since the year you had come to Miyagi, you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi would go together to the summer festival. 

Of course, this year was no exception! And just like you were every previous year, you were super excited to go!

Your mother had picked out a beautiful dark cyan yukata for you to wear, with shining jade colored flowers and lily pads sewn all over. She had given you a pretty matching flowered pin for your hair. You just knew you were going to kick ass in this outfit! You couldn't wait for your friends to see. 

The next morning, Oikawa rapped on your door, and you opened it up for him quickly. "Hey," you smiled. "Hey," he waved. His smile was different this day? "So, uhm, you know about the festival and stuff, right?" He sounded nervous?

"Yeah, what about it?" Your heart picked up pace. Was he going to ask you to the festival?

"Uh, you know how we always go every year together?" You nodded, heart beating faster. "This year, I don't think we can do that. Uh, I'm going with somebody else." Your heart fell. You didn't let him see it on your face, though. No, you wore a fake smile that you prayed looked genuine.

"Oh, it's fine! I'll just go with Iwaizumi then!" Oikawa sent you an apologetic smile.

"Okay, cool! I'm super duper sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you and Iwa!"

You waved him off. "It's fine, it's fine. Oh, but uh, who are you going with?" 

"Oh, just this girl I met! She's pretty cool."

Your stomach twisted, and you forced yourself to smile wider. "Cool, cool! I hope you and her have a great time!"

"Yeah, me too! Again, I'm so sorry!" You waved him off and reassured him once more. You then closed the door and sighed. For some reason your heart felt heavier, and for some reason, you weren't as excited to go to the festival as you were the day before.

"Hi Iwa," you said as you kicked your feet while you sat on the railing outside of the convenience store. 

"Hey," he said as he sat next to you. "So... how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well." He leaned back. "Oikawa's not going to the festival with us."

"I mean, it's really not that big of a deal," you replied. "He found somebody else to go with, so he did."

"Wow, really? I thought you would be more..."

"More...?"

"More hurt."

"Ah. Well. I mean. It's not like I'm dating Oikawa or something, I don't exactly have the right to be mad anyways." 

"Hmm." Iwaizumi nodded, and you two were left in comfortable but strange silence.

You opened the door, just like you always have, met with Iwaizumi waiting for you on your doorstep. He looked you up and down and looked away, a little blush forming on his face. Hahaha. Your hair was tied up in a bun and you donned your yukata. You knew you looked pretty.

Iwaizumi wore a simple dark cerulean yukata with a simple thin fern leaf pattern, but he looked handsome simple. You held out your arm and he hooked his with yours. After your mom took photos of you and she had finished gushing over how cute you two were, you both had walked off, engaging in light hearted humorous small talk like always before reaching the festival. You suddenly realized that you might run into Oikawa and the girl he had come with, and you immediately felt weird. You absolutely did NOT want to do that. You sucked in a breath and hooked Iwaizumi closer to you without even realizing it. He shot you a quizzing look, but you didn't notice, your eyes were stuck straight ahead on the festival. 

You both walked around, looking at each stall, pointing out each thing in awe (although many stands were familiar to the both of you). You ran up to one stall and said, "Look, kitsune masks! Let's get one!" The two of you took one of your own and looked at them in amazement (although the two of you had seen these masks many, many times). You took another one, and held out your money, but the vendor smiled and said, "Don't worry, for such cute kids like you it's free!" 

"Oh! Thanks." You slipped on your mask and made a claw with your hands. "Do I look cool? Do I look scary? Rawr." 

"Rawr?"

"Rawr."

He stared at you blankly for a second, then turned away. _Wow, tough crowd._ "You want to eat something?" he asked. 

"Caramel apple?"

Five minutes later, the two of you stood by a random stall, arms hooked, candy apples in hands, and taste buds satisfied. Iwaizumi watched you bite into your apple when he asked, "So what are you thinking about?"

Random question. "I dunno," you responded, "this apple tastes good, I guess? My mind is kinda empty right now, heh."

He nodded and didn't say anything more. _Weird,_ you thought as you took another bite. 

"The fireworks are starting soon. We should head to the hill now, so we can get there before it starts." Iwaizumi nodded, and the two of you started your trek up to the hill. Although you had trekked through this forest and this path in the dark many times, you couldn't help being a little nervous about tripping over roots and rocks and sticks. The sound of the forest was quiet, but if you really paid attention, you would realize that it was loud. The forest bustled with life, even in the night. Squirrels, foxes, rabbits and deer would rustle and run throughout the forest. Owls would hoot and birds would flap their wings before settling into the branches of the trees. Crickets would chirp loudly, and the fireflies would hum. It was like an orchestra of earth.

You finally reached the hill, and you stood at the very tippy top to look out at the city. You breathed in the air; that cool but warm summer air, before sitting down next to Iwaizumi. You pulled off your mask when the fireworks suddenly started shooting up into the sky. This was a sight that could never get old! The fireworks burst up into different patterns, bursting into Gudetama, Hello Kitty, Shin Chan, hearts, stars, all sorts of pretty shapes and characters and patterns. The colors exploded, and you wondered what it would be like to touch a firework. _Hah, I'd probably burn myself to death._ Next to you Iwaizumi stared at the fireworks, his attention lost in it all. The light of the different colored fireworks illuminated onto his face, washing him with different shades. His face was painted in a brilliant blue to a bright yellow to an electrifying purple to a hot pink. Damn, this was your best friend? 

He turned to you, probably having realized you were staring at him and smiled. He held out his hand and you took it. Your attentions turned back to the fireworks, and you wanted to live in this moment forever; sitting on your secret hill watching fireworks bloom in the sky as you held the hand of one of your best friends besides you in platonic comfort. 

Oikawa ran up to the hill, his grin big. You two were definitely on the hill, you three had always watched the fireworks on there together! He was going to surprise you two! He had told the girl he had come with that he was going to leave to watch with you two when she had first asked him to the festival, and she had agreed, just happy to go with him at all, so of course he had gently reminded her that he had to leave when the fireworks started. He had finally reached it when he saw the figures of you and Iwaizumi holding hands as you watched the colorful lit up sky, and his heart fell. His gut dropped and his smile slowly disappeared. 

_Oh. It looks like they were fine without me._

Oikawa took in a deep breath before turning back the other way, just hoping he wouldn't end up seeing you two kiss.

"Oh, Oikawa! I have something to give to you!" You ran into your kitchen, then ran outside the door to hand him his gift. 

"A kitsune mask?" he asked.

"Yup! I know the festival is over, but Iwa and I were looking at the masks and I of course thought of you! So next festival, if you come with us again, we can all match!"

"Thanks!" he said when Iwaizumi ran up to your door as well. "Oh, hi, Iwa-chan!"

"Seriously, stop calling me Iwa-chan."

"But Iwa-chan, I've been calling you Iwa-chan since we were little-"

"Loserkawa, I swear to god-"

"Let's go to the convenience store!" you piped in, clapping your hands together. "Let's get ice cream!"

Although the two boys had already chosen their ice creams and paid, you were still inside pondering between getting a matcha flavored ice cream or a sakura flavored ice cream. They sat on the railing facing the convenience store, eating their Gari Gari Kuns as they watched you think hard between the two. A lady then walked in with a dog. You gasped and asked the lady if you could pet it. The lady nodded, and you started to ruffle the dog's fur and scratch it's head while cooing and sweet talking to it. The boys looked at you, amused, from the outside. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi's fond expression and felt his stomach twist.

"Do you like her?"

"Hmm?"

Oikawa nodded his head towards you, still squishing the dog's cheeks and baby talking it. "Do you like her?"

"No, she's just my friend. Why?"

Oikawa felt his heart ease a little, yet he didn't know why. "Oh, no reason," he said, sucking his popsicle once more, "just curious."


	4. glow in the dark stars

_"we're made of star stuff"_

_carl sagan_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

The satisfying sound of smooth chalk on a smooth chalkboard filled the entire room as your teacher wrote away on the blackboard. She turned, and the class peered at what she had written. 

_Stars._ It was the only thing she had written.

"Class, today we're going to be talking about astronomy and space; more specifically, stars. There's _so much_ I could cover on the topic of stars alone, but I'm not going to cover all that. Be glad, I'm sparing you." You let out a silent huff. No, you didn't want to be spared! "I'm sure you all know what the night sky looks like away from civilization, far, far away from any light pollution. It's filled with stars. Every inch of the sky is covered with shining little dots! But guess what?" She waved her hand. "That isn't even a _fraction_ of how many stars there ACTUALLY are in the Milky Way. There's 4 billion stars in our galaxy alone. Could you imagine if there was a planet in our galaxy where you could see every single star?" You could, actually; and it was glorious. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure, there's a lot of stars, whatever; what are stars even made of?" She tapped her ruler on her desk. "Now that there is a _fantastic_ question! They're made up of hydrogen, helium, oxygen, nitrogen, carbon, much, much more. Essentially, these stars are just big balls of gas. See, now, I'm going to steer a little bit away from astronomy and go a bit into biology. What do you think humans are made up of?"

A kid raised up their hand. "Water." 

She laughed. "Well, yes, that is correct! But I mean the molecular make up; what do you think our molecular make up is?"

Oikawa raised his hand. "Oxygen, of course. Carbon. Calcium, maybe? Because of our bones." Girls giggled. You rolled your eyes; they were most definitely saying something like, "Oikawa is so smart, that's SO HOT!" Which, well, yes, was true, Oikawa was intelligent and intelligence was sexy, but still, it was always annoying to see girls do it to Oikawa. Fawn over somebody else.

"Yes, good, Oikawa!"

You raised your hand. "We're also made up of hydrogen, nitrogen, phosphorus, and sulfur, except I'm pretty sure we're made up of a miniature amount of sulfur in comparison."

She clapped her hands together in glee. "Excellent! See, we're made up of all those elements they just mentioned. But guess what's also made up of all those elements?" Her eyes twinkled. " _Stars._ Every single main element that makes us up, every single thing, has been found in stars. Hundreds of thousands of stars have been analyzed and compared to us, and the result has always been the same; we are made up of what stars are." She threw her hands up in the air. "We're all made of star dust, of star stuff!" 

You looked at Oikawa, who was already looking at you. The both of you shared a smile. Did the smile mean anything? No, probably not. But you liked it; it made you feel giddy, somewhat like you had won a prize. 

"Not only do we have the same chemical composition, the same molecular make up, but all life on Earth was started due to stars, due to the chain of events that led up to ancient stars creating creating every element that makes us up. Stars- stars make elements. They create. Helium is created in the hearts of stars. So is oxygen, so is carbon, so is nitrogen, yadda yadda yadda, so on and so on. But how do these elements they create come to us? Well, as you all know, stars can explode. Obviously, because stars are made up of all these elements, when they explode, each element is dispersed into the atmosphere, into the air. So really, the way it sort of goes is, stars make elements, stars explode, elements disperse, elements form and create Earth and everything on it, including us."

"So we're made up of dead stars?" Oikawa asked, tilting his head. The girls behind him nodded in agreement. God, they were like his minions. 

"You could think of it that way," your teacher responded, sitting on her desk and leaning back. "But why not think about it in a different way? Why not realize that stars create, even long, long after they're gone? Why not realize that if a star in our night sky died (which is actually quite slim considering the life span of a star is extremely long), we would still be able to see its light shine on and on? Why not realize that we can do just the same? No, not explode, edgelords, I mean, why not realize that we can create great things like they do, realize that we can continue to radiate throughout history even after we leave?"

"You're pretty philosophical," Oikawa said. She laughed. "I suppose I am."

You looked at your arms and thought about her words as she continued to talk on. So we were all made of stars, huh?

Were you really built as something as beautiful as a star?

Hah. Yes.

"Nice kill!" echoed around the gym as Iwaizumi slammed a spike down. You cheered, "Wooo, go Iwaizumi! So cool!" He smiled at you as Oikawa shook his shirt and nagged him on. 

The boys had joined the volleyball club (as expected) and would go to their (well, you tried to go) practices and games. You would bring around snacks and water for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and sometimes the other boys would get the excess snacks. The team and coach had grown familiar to you; they liked you. 

You pulled out your sketchbook and your charcoal pencil. You looked up at the team and pressed your pencil to the page, sketching out their figures in motion. You sketched out little planets and stars. You sketched out a rocket blasting off from earth. Soon enough, the page was filled with your sketches, and you looked down at your doodles, satisfied. You had picked up drawing as a hobby when at the beginning of junior high, and you were actually pretty good at it.

It was sort of a schedule for you; going to their practices, handing them water and snacks, and drawing in your sketchbook or studying one of your comp. sci textbooks. The team had all been curious about your sketchbook, Oikawa and Iwaizumi included, but you had never offered to let them see, and the team loved you so much that they didn't even want to bother you about it in case you were insecure or shy about it. So they had never asked, although they did look at you sketching with curiosity in their eyes. 

"God, Oikawa is so cute," a girl said to her friend, pressing her heart over her hand.

"Yeah, but none of you hold a chance with him anyways."

"What do you mean?" she pouted.

"C'mon, I know you aren't dense. Everybody knows Oikawa and Y/N are hella close."

"Well, yeah, but I mean, she's close with Iwaizumi as well!"

The other girl snorted. "But you can tell them two are like brotherly sisterly love. The point is, if you see Oikawa, you see Y/N. If you see Y/N, you know Oikawa's following her. If Oikawa's gonna get with anybody, it's gonna be _her._ Not one of us, not a rando."

The first girl blew her cheeks up and huffed. "C'mon, ya couldn't let a girl dream!"

Unknown to them, Oikawa had overheard them. They were talking outside and he had been at the vending machine on the other side of the wall. Oikawa cracked open his melon soda and looked down at the strawberry soy milk drink he had for you in his hand. So you were affiliated with him? He took a sip, then covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smile. Why did he kind of like that?

"It's Oikawa's birthday, it's Oikawa's birthday," you sang to yourself as you danced around the kitchen. You were baking him a cake, specifically tres leches cake because it was _delicious._ "Well, actually tomorrow is his birthday. Tomorrow's Oikawa's birthday, tomorrow's Oikawa's birthday!"

Your phone suddenly started to ring, the ringtone being a noisy "SHUT UP, SHITTYKAWA." You chuckled, Iwa's ringtone. You answered, "Yes?"

"Hey," Iwaizumi said, his voice thick and congested. Your eyebrows raised. "Whoaa, yo yo yo Iwa-chan, slow your roll bro, are you _sick?"_

"... yes."

"Oh nooo," you groaned, "but Oikawa's birthday is tomorrow! Does he know? Can you make it? I mean, if you're sick, you probably shouldn't go because you need to rest and stay home and get better!"

"I know," he replied. "My mom won't let me go. She says she doesn't want me to get you two sick. I haven't called Oikawa yet, but I'm about to right now. I already bought my gift for him though, can you pick it up tomorrow before heading to his house to give it to him?"

"Of course, of course! Get better soon, or else, Iwa. You KNOW Oikawa's going to head to your house and shovel chicken broth down your throat if you don't."

"Oh, fuck, he is. Shit. I gotta take my medicine, okay? See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!"

You rapped your knuckles on Oikawa's door. He swung it open immediately to greet you in with a massive smile on his face. You set your bags down and hugged him tightly, like instinct. "Happy birthday!" If you had pulled back, you would have seen him blushing, but you didn't. Oikawa's heart started to beat loudly, and he thought, _I swear to god, I pray she can't hear my heart right now._ You finally pulled back and smiled before realizing he had a surprised expression on and that you had just hugged him randomly. "Oh, wait, I'm sorry! I should've asked before-" "No, no, no, it's fine!" he assured you, "I was just surprised!" You let out an awkward laugh. You know, why _were_ you so awkward about a hug? You guys had hugged plenty times before. 

You pulled out the box that held the cake and said, "I made you tres leches cake!" 

"Uh, what's tres leches cake?"

"Oh my god, you don't KNOW? Ugh, what a good thing I made it for you! Its where you make sponge cake and douse it in three kinds of milk!" You threw your fingers up as you counted along. "One, evaporated milk! Two, condensed milk! Three, heavy cream! It's Mexican and tastes DIVINE."

"Y'know, I feel like there's a pattern between you and making me milk related foods."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you made me that milk bread. Another time you made me strawberry milk. Once you made me _fried milk_ , which, by the way, I still am not gonna ask, and another time you made me milk tea. Now you're making me tres leches."

"It means three milks in Spanish, by the way," you giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, let's go eat it! Wouldn't want to let your hard work go to waste." 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Oikawa," you looked into his eyes and smiled as you sang. He had to stop himself from looking away, his heart picking up speed. "Happy birthday to you!" He blew out his candles and you and his family clapped. His mom took a photo of you two together, just like she had every single birthday, and the two of you smiled wide. Oikawa's arm wrapped around your shoulder, but he barely touched you. He was always like this in photos; whenever he had to touch you, he would just barely do so, and always do so in non risque areas. He was so polite and caring, and it showed in the littlest ways. 

After eating cake, you and Oikawa had gone outside to play volleyball. Yup, that was him; playing volleyball willingly at all times, including his birthday.

"You've gotten really good at volleyball since you've first started!" he said as you set back to him. 

You raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"Hah, maybe. But you're actually really good, and you don't even play on a team or anything." He bumped to you and called out, "Sorry, that was too low, I'll fix that."

You bumped it back. It went up nice and high in the air. "Well, I get plenty of practice by playing with you."

"Yeah. Well, if you ever decide to go into volleyball, you'll do really well! You can tell everybody when we get to the big leagues that you learned from the very great Oikawa Toru!" 

You laughed. "I think I'm going to be on Mars when you reach the big leagues!"

He pursed his lips. "You'll still watch me from space, right? When I go onto the massive world stages and accept my golden medals?" You grinned. "Of course. You promise to watch me when I blast off from Earth?" He placed a fist over his heart. "Promise." 

"Hmmm... not good enough. Pinky promise?" 

He held his pinky out, wearing his familiar smile. "Pinky promise." You latched your pinky with his, and the sky above you was filled with purples, pinks, reds and blues. 

"Oh, Oikawa! I have one more gift for you!" He looked up at you, surrounded by gifts (you had given him a brand new Molten volleyball, which he was very grateful for, considering the fact one of them costs like 50 bucks. Iwaizumi had given him black, sleek fingerless gloves that Oikawa had immediately put on, screaming about how cool he looked and how badly he wanted to hug Iwa for it. His parents and sister had also gotten him lots of gifts as well, for which Oikawa showed immense gratitude {you weren't going to lie, his gratefulness for everything he got was so endearing}). "Something else?" His eyes widened. "I've been so spoiled, though, and the ball is so expensive, you really didn't have to go that far-" "Nonsense!" You grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up the stairs to his room. You pushed him back onto his bed, and he thought, _that was kind of suggestive._

You whipped out a package from your hand and thrust it to him. 

"What is this-"

"Glow in the dark stars!" You pointed at the package. "I was wandering around in the store and saw that, and immediately my mind went to you!" 

"Ohh, to put on the ceiling?" You nodded. "Yup!"

"Okay, let's put them up!" He ripped open the package and spilled out the stars onto his bed. "Oooh, should we turn the lights off?" You flicked the light switch off and grinned. The stars shone so brightly. _What a great gift,_ he thought. You stood on his bed and tippy toed up in an attempt to put the stars on the ceiling, but you were too short.

"I'm too small," you told him.

"Let me pick you up," he replied. Suddenly, his hands were on your waist and he was holding you up firmly but carefully, like you were a delicate, fragile piece of glass. You blushed forty different shades of red. Thank god you were in the dark. You placed the stars in your hand onto the ceiling, making sure they were stuck. You tried to keep your mind off his hands on your waist; you realized he had never touched your waist, yet he held you so naturally; it felt like his hands belonged in the curve of your body. You wanted to squeal. 

When you ran out of stars, he set you down gently. He stood up and started to place the stars on his own, and you handed them to him. The thought of it feeling like his hands were missing from you wavered in the back of your mind. 

He finished placing every star on the ceiling, and he fell down onto the bed. You both laid there, bodies so close that if you moved slightly, you would touch. You both took in your finished work in silence. 

"Thank you," he said.

"For the gift? Of course, it's your birthday. Your birthday might as well be a holiday, I always have so much fun during it."

"Yeah," he replied. However, his mind said, _No, silly, for everything._


	5. golden silk

_"well, i must endure the presence of a few caterpillars if i wish to be acquainted with the butterflies."_

_antoine de saint-exupéry, the little prince_

_⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙_

"Tobio-chan pisses me off so much!" Oikawa paced around the room. Iwaizumi's eyes were tired. "He hasn't done anything to warrant your hate, man. Spare the poor kid."  
"I don't hate him! But he seriously just- he just pisses me off! He thinks he can just waltz in? All- all naturally talented and shit, and it just- it just pisses me off! Because I have to work my ass off while he's just gifted with everything naturally!"  
"Oikawa, you're the best player on the team." Iwaizumi sounded wearied. "You know this. It's like you always say, the best player is the setter, don't you? Who's the setter? Who's the starter? Who's the captain?"  
Oikawa's expression was unconvinced, but he didn't speak any further. Iwaizumi sighed in silent success.   
However, Oikawa's thoughts were still filled with uncertainty and insecurity. He knew he was the captain. He knew he was the starter. He knew he was the setter. Yet he couldn't stop that foreboding, nagging feeling at the back of his mind; the feeling that told him that Tobio was going to take his spot one day, that Tobio was going to overcome him and show him down and push him all the way down to the ground.   
He could never let that happen.   
He wouldn't forgive himself if he did.

A girl ran up to you with flushed cheeks as you read at your desk. You looked up. "Hello?"  
"Hello! Hi! I, um- I just wanted to ask you-" She thrust a letter to you. "Could you please give this to Oikawa?" She bowed.   
Wow. You knew girls liked Oikawa, you plenty did, but now he was getting love letters, too? To be fair, he would get good amounts of confessions on Valentine's Day and White Day, but it wasn't too common otherwise. Probably because the girls didn't have the courage worked up to do it on a regular day.   
You nodded and flashed a fake smile. "Of course!" She looked at you gratefully and said, "Thank you so much! I'll be off now!" She ran away, and you stared at the letter. Oikawa walked into the classroom with a melon drink in hand for him and a strawberry milk for you. "What's that?" he asked as he set your drink down on your table.   
You handed him the letter. As much as it made your heart feel all wackity wack, you couldn't _not_ give it to him. How would YOU feel if you asked somebody to give your confession letter to somebody else, after having worked up enough courage, only to never receive an answer and think you just got hardcore rejected when in reality they never even got it? You'd be pissed, and rightfully so. It wasn't your place to hold it back from him. 

"It's for you."

His eyebrows shot up. "For me?" You nodded. He set his drink down and opened the letter. He scanned it and turned to you, eyes wide and cheeks red. 

_?_ "Is this- is this from you?"

"What?"

"The letter. Is it-" His cheeks darkened and he looked away awkwardly. His heart pounded. "Is it from you?"

"No, it's from a girl who asked me to give it to you." You tilted your head. He was acting strange; he'd never been like this receiving confessions before. "Why?"

"Nothing." Right, of course it wasn't from you. This wasn't even your handwriting! And there was no way you would like him, anyways. You guys were best friends, after all. Not that it mattered that you didn't like him anyways. It wasn't like he was into you. His heart continued to pound, yet this time, it ached. His blood was surging with a mix of many emotions. He pushed them away; he wasn't going to try to decipher them at all.

Your mom held up her camera and started to flash the camera away as you three posed. It was your birthday, and your mother had insisted on taking photos of you three with the cake that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had made but decorated (it was slathered in white frosting and had lots of party hats stuck on the top, courtesy of Oikawa. The candles on top spelled out your name. It was, not gonna lie, pretty shittily decorated. However, you did not care. It was made with LOVE). Each of them stood on your side, each of their hands barely touching you. Iwaizumi's hand was near your neck, and Oikawa's was on the nape of your back. For some reason, the bare touch of his hand made you burn. 

Your mom squealed in delight as she looked at the photo. "Awh, you three are so adorable!" She continued to gush over you while you all started serving yourselves to cake. You took in everything around you; your birthday, eating homemade cake, with the people you held dear. Your father laughed as Oikawa said something funny. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and threw a jab at him. Oikawa gasped dramatically. 

How did you end up so lucky?

Oikawa stared at you eagerly as you three sat on your bed. You looked at the gift Oikawa had handed to you with such enthusiasm and excitement. It was a fairly small gift, and thin too. It was wrapped in dark, dark blue paper, with shining golden dots splattered all over it, like stars. It was tied up delicately with a silk gold ribbon. You untied it off carefully, not wanting to rip it off or anything (it was just too pretty!). You took off the wrapping paper to find a book. Its book sleeve was 3/4 black and 1/4 a sort of pinkish white, the black containing a picture of a small asteroid sprouting little flowers and a boy in green clothes, blonde hair and a red belt and tie. Yellow stars and planets were drawn all over. On the white, it donned in golden letters, 

The Little Prince

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Under the book sleeve, the color was a gorgeous ruby red, and the sides of the pages were shining in gold. A red ribbon bookmark stuck out from the pages. You looked at Oikawa, who's energy was impatient. "Well? What do you think?"

You ran a finger over the book's cover. "It's gorgeous! But what is it about?"

"I can't tell you that! I'd spoil it for you." You suddenly remembered a memory you had forgotten long ago; one of Oikawa reading a book and you asking him what it was about. He had replied that he wouldn't tell you, saying he didn't want to spoil it. You had told him you were never going to read it anyways, but he said he was sure you would someday. 

Oikawa's grin was keen. Was this the book? 

"Ahh, fine, fine. This book really is beautiful, though, thank you Oikawa!" His grin grew even wider, and you thought that with his eagerness, he looked like a puppy. "Of course, of course!"

You fingered the golden ribbon mindlessly as you flipped through the pages. The book was amazing, it was fantastical, it was philosophical, it was imaginative, it delved beyond the deep, it introduced ideas in such a well crafted way that could truly invoke thought yet it was also simple enough for a child to understand, it was- it was perfect. 

Your mind was lost in the pages of the book. It was sucked into this world, this world where a little prince lived on Asteroid B-612. This world where foxes spoke and roses bloomed. This world where baobabs could envelop you in if not tended to carefully. This world where sheep lived in boxes.

You read the book, again and again and again. The words tempted you, and the illustrations sucked you in. Oh, why were you not born in this world? This world where you could meet little princes who hailed from Asteroid B-612 and tended to flowers with all their love? Little princes who watched the sun set forty four times a day?

You flipped back to the very first page, the cyan title page with little yellow stars and planets drawn over it just like on the sleeve, when you noticed a note that you hadn't noticed before. 

_happy birthday! i hope you love the book._

_i don't know if you remember, but when we were little you said you would never read this book._

_i think you really should, though. it's amazing. i know you'll love it._

_seriously, though, happy birthday._

_you deserve the world._

_\- oikawa •ᴗ•_

You smiled fondly and traced your hand over his writing. His familiar, beautiful writing, that looped on some letters in one sentence and didn't on the same letters in the next. 

You deserved the world?

You looped the ribbon around your finger.

No, he did.

You came to school the next day with a golden ribbon on your wrist. 

Oikawa didn't comment, but he noticed ~~(of course he did, he always noticed you).~~

He felt a strange sense of pride that day.

You drew with a sense of urgency that day, and the boys on the team noticed. "She's fired up," Makki whispered. Matsuwaka snorted. The Little Prince had been occupying your mind for a long while by this point; it was always on your mind, alongside your dreams of space. Sketches and doodles of things from the story had started to become one of the things that filled up your pages and took away your lead. 

Hah. Who knew. Maybe in another world, you were a little princess who lived on Asteroid V-324. 

Hey, you never knew. Maybe one day you would discover it.

Oikawa looked for you in the stands, like he always did. He saw you, waving at him when you both caught eyes. He waved back, a surge of adrenaline rushing through him. 

This was his final junior high volleyball game, and he was up against Shiratorizawa. He was already compelled to win (he was competitive, this was a universal truth). Seeing ~~you~~ a familiar friend in the stands told him that he couldn't lose; it would be embarrassing. 

"We can do this, yes?" Oikawa told the team. "I believe in you." The team nodded. _Oikawa so cool,_ they all thought. Including Iwaizumi. He would let Oikawa know that he was cool when he dropped dead, though. 

Oikawa sighed. Second place. Of course. Just like always, wasn't it? It was always second, always- 

"The Best Setter Award goes to.... Oikawa Toru!"

He blinked. _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?????????????????????????????????????????????_

He realized he had to move when Iwaizumi nudged him to go up and accept. The stands were clapping loudly for him (and girls were swooning). Iwaizumi looked at him knowingly, his eyes saying, _I told you you were the best, dumbass._

Oikawa held the award proudly, achievement flooding through his veins. 

He looked beyond into the stands and his eyes locked with yours. You donned a Cheshire-cat grin, with a proud expression and admiration in your eyes. 

For the first time in a while, Oikawa really, truly felt like he was first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the little prince book i described is actually the one i own! i got my copy of the little prince from the livraria lello in porto, portugal (it's the bookstore jk rowling wrote some of harry potter in. she took inspiration from the college nearby. also ik she's controversial but the bookstore is famous for like this main reason) after i lost my first copy (literally i do not know where it went). the book is what i say is my favorite book if anybody asks, and the ILLUSTRATIONS. god, the ILLUSTRATIONS. I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THEM. i've researched so much into antoine's backstory and UGHGHELIJA;KLJFKLEA. guys pain. anyways, i love this book, i did exclude the parts of the book that said it was from the livraria lello cause i mean oikawa loves you but he didn't go to portugal specifically to get this for you, and i honestly want to throw like 50000 little prince quotes into here. can i do that? because the quotes make me emotional. theyre so beautiful it makes me want to cry and scream and laugh and sob so well written i genuinely applaud you antoine


	6. florally fresh

_"completely and perfectly and incandescently happy."_

_mrs. darcy_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

"Look, it's her," she whispered. "Oikawa's bestie or whatever. C'mon, I'm gonna go talk to her!" Her friend grabbed her arm and looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Why would you do that?"

"She's Oikawa's friend, what do you mean why?"

"Look, there's a rule in our fan club that you should know. It's that nobody bugs her or talks to her about Oikawa. She's too nice, too cool for that! Everybody who's spoken to her in our club has said she's super awesome! We don't know if she likes people talking to her about Oikawa. No way we can risk it. Therefore, if anybody in our club wishes to speak to her, it must be of unrelated Oikawa matters!"

"Okay, fine, fine, I won't! Jeez." Her friend crossed her arms in success. 

You passed by them without hearing their conversation. But yes, it was true, Oikawa had a fan club! And you would say it surprised you, but that would be a lie. Come on. This was Oikawa you were talking about. His popularity grew more and more each year. 

Well, yours had grown too, but it's not like you knew that.

You were always pretty, don't get yourself wrong, but you had matured in a way of sorts. Your curves had developed, your baby fat was lost, your lips were plumper, your eyes sheened. It was to say that the boys had definitely noticed. 

Oikawa included. 

You took a sip of your milk and placed it next to you, your eyes focused on the book your nose was buried in. You were reading Pride and Prejudice in English because you had to practice your English due to NASA astronauts being required to speak it. The book was insufferably hard to read at times, and if you were being honest, you hated how so much of the book was filled with old timey filler that didn't relate to the plot, and you knew that even native English speakers might find some trouble with reading this outdated book, but you didn't care, because you were a high expectation nerd. 

With your nose stuck in your book, you hadn't noticed Oikawa's eyes on you. He studied you, his attention lost on you. He looked up and realized that he wasn't the only one; there were eyes on you from all around. Lustful eyes, wanting eyes, jealous eyes, admiring eyes. 

You bit into your sandwich, and some of the sauces dribbled out onto your lip and chin. You licked your lip and wiped your chin mindlessly, eyes never leaving the book. Oikawa's heart went wild. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa watch you read a book. How were you both so dumb? Iwaizumi stood up. "I'm gonna get soda." Oikawa stood up as well. "I'll come with!" You answered with a tiny nod, probably just nodding to act like you were listening when they both knew you weren't. 

Iwaizumi punched in the code for his soda while Oikawa leaned on the machine, soda in hand. "Hey, did she change?"

"Hmm?" Iwaizumi asked lowly. 

"___. Did she change?" 

"In what way?"

"Did she- I don't know, man. But I just feel like everybody's attention is on her now. Guys stare at her a lot, and it makes sense because-" Oikawa flushed. "Just- did she... did something about her change?"

"What, are you trying to say she got prettier or something?"

"What? No, she's always been pretty."

Iwaizumi hummed. "Maybe you're just hormonal. Or maybe you're starting to realize it." 

"Realize what?"

Iwaizumi walked off.

"Wait, Iwa, realize what??"

"You look cheerful today," you commented as you looked up from your textbook. Oikawa grinned. "Yup, well, today is a good day!"

"What, does somebody actually love you?" Iwaizumi dryly remarked.

"Yes, actually." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I got a girlfriend!" Your guts fell into a pit. Iwaizumi looked at you worriedly, waiting for your reaction.

You plastered on a fake smile. "Congrats, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi looked at you in silence. _Wow, she must've picked up that fake smile from Oikawa, didn't she._

Oikawa grinned. "Thanks!" His smile was so genuine, so happy, and you realized that his girlfriend would be seeing that smile all the time. Bile rose in you, but you immediately ripped out your heart and stomach and wrangled them to death. You didn't even like him that way, jealousy was not ever permitted. _You know, this has been a long time coming. He's Oikawa, his first girlfriend has been long overdue._ You know, you thought you should probably branch out yourself. You should meet new people, shouldn't you?

Iwaizumi, of course, was watching you again, with his ever so studious eye. Watching your mind wander off into who knows where while Oikawa chattered off about his new girl. Iwaizumi sighed. God, this was so tiring.

“By the way, who is she?” Iwaizumi asked. (He knew he probably shouldn’t ask around you, but he was curious. However, you were still paying no attention, so he figured it was probably okay.)

“You know Aoi Chen?”

“You’re dating AOI?” Iwaizumi asked, voice suddenly strained. 

“Yeah! She’s super funny and cool, so I asked her out.”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi said, suddenly seeming beat down. “Poor Aoi.” 

“Poor Aoi?” Oikawa asked, offended.

“Yeah. She deserves somebody better than you,” Iwaizumi said, supposedly jokingly but sounding like he could mean it dead serious. 

If Oikawa noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. 

The girl screamed as the knife ripped through her body, her shriek reverberating throughout the room. You jumped and hid your face in your hands, squealing. God, you hated this. Why did you ever allow your friend to convince you to watch this? You leaned over to the side, eyes screwed shut tightly and your fingers in your ears. You felt something shift, and you dared to let yourself peek your eye open. You found that you were shoveled into an arm. You peeked up and saw the arm belonged to a very, _very_ pretty boy. OH. 

The boy looked down at you and smiled. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. MY GOD. He sent you a small wave, and you waved back awkwardly. "Sorry," you whispered. 

"No no, it's fine," he whispered. Oh, his smile was so pretty, it sent your heart pitter patter. "Horror movies are scary."

You nodded. You could definitely agree to that. 

Just then, the murderer flashed on screen, shrouded in dark and expression horrifying and creepy enough to burn itself into your mind for months. You screamed and latched onto his arm, hiding your face in it. You hugged his arm tightly, terrified, when you breathed in and smelled something floral and refreshing yet comforting. _Oh my,_ you thought as you felt yourself burn. This time, you didn't dare lean back from his arm, both from embarrassment of having to face him again and from fear of leaving his warm, safe comfort to face petrifying murders and screams. 

Screams filled the room again, and you clutched on him harder. He patted your head reassuringly. Oh, god, his presence was so comforting. His pat alone calmed you down. And his SMELL. Was it weird to like somebody's smell this much? Well, actually, you liked the way your mom smelled, and Oikawa smelled really-

He turned and leaned down to you to whisper, "Hey, the movie's over, if you want to look now." You let go of his arm and peeked at him, now fully brightened by the theater's lights coming back on. _JESUS CHRIST HE'S SO HOT HE IS SUCH A PRETTY BOY I HATE IT HERE I HATE IT HERE I HATE IT HERE I HATE IT-_ "Thanks for comforting me, you're really hot! My name is ____."

"I'm hot? Thank you."

"Huh?"

He tilted his head at you as you started to register what you had said. When you did, you face palmed yourself mentally so hard. "OH. Oh, oh my god, I didn't mean to- oh my god, I am so sorry-" He laughed and held his hands up. "Don't worry, you're fine! And don't be sorry, it was a compliment!" Your cheeks were red. How embarrassing were you?

He held his hand out and flashed his sweet smile. His brown eyes twinkled. "I'm Sugawara. Want to be friends?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos is appreciated !!!


	7. foxies

_"it should be you and me."_

_we show up on radar_

**⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧**

**suga:**

hi!

do you want to hang out sometime soon?

**y/n:**

yes!

what are we doing?

**suga:**

horror movie

**y/n:**

no

**suga:**

was joking

funny laugh

okay anyways

idk, uhh, i was thinking travel around miyagi? just for fun? sightseeing stuff?

**y/n:**

oooooh that sounds fun

let's do it

saturday?

**suga:**

yes, saturday!

**y/n:**

see u then!!!

"What are you smiling at?" Oikawa asked. 

"Oh, nothing! Just a friend."

Hmm. 

Your eyes scanned the crowd for light grey hair as you walked around in search. _Where could he be?_

**y/n:**

im here, where are u?

**suga:**

guess!!

**y/n:**

?????

Somebody tapped your shoulder and you whipped around. Suga stood there with a smile on his face. "Hey!" he waved. You lit up and grabbed his arm unconsciously. "Hey!"

"So, Zuihoden Temple?"

"Yup. It's really quite pretty."

"You know, you can just hook arms with me if you want, it'll be easier."

"Huh?" He chuckled and pointed to where your hand was still clutching the fabric of his sleeve. "Oh! I didn't realize I did that!" 

"It's cool! You can just hook arms with me if you want. It's easier." 

You nodded and hooked arms, and you swore he pulled you closer to him. Not that you were complaining. 

"The colors are so vivid!" you remarked. 

"You know this place is a mausoleum?" he said. You blinked. "This is a grave?" "Yup! Date Masamune, this super powerful feudal lord from the Edo period, got buried here. He was the first in the Date line to rule over Sendai from Aoba Castle. Which actually reminds me, your school is named after the castle, isn't it?"

You nodded. "Yup, the name means 'west of Aoba Castle'!"

"Interesting," he said.

The two of you looked around the ornate temple, brightened up in elaborate designs and bright pigments. 

"When I die, I want a grand elaborate tomb like this," you murmured. 

He laughed. "Of course, and everybody will flock here hundreds of years later to see like we are now."

"My death will be a tourist attraction!" 

"You'll profit lots even after dying!" 

You both giggled together.

"Oooh, wait, let me take a picture of you!" He held his hand out for your phone. He took quite a lot of photos of you, although you did delete the ones you didn't like. 

"My turn!" You took photos of him, and he looked good in every single one of them. _Goddamn, you photogenic fuck._

A lady passing by smiled at the two of you and asked, "Would you two like me to take a photo of you?"

"Yes, please!" 

The two of you stood closely, leaning towards each other. You both held up peace signs and your hands were on each others backs. The two of you looked at the photo and smiled. "We look so cute!" "Look at your hair!" "What's wrong with my hair?!" "Nothing's wrong with it, there's just a tuft on top that looks like a leaf or something!" "Shut upp!" To anybody near you, the two of you looked just like young love. 

"Let me send this photo to you!" You tapped away on your phone, when you decided to send it to Oikawa and Iwaizumi as well. You clicked on the photo of you by yourself, then decided to add the photo of you and Suga together as well. 

**y/n:**

mnhehehehhe guess where i am

**iwaizumi:**

temple or something?

**oikawa ✨🧡🛸:**

yeah same guess

also who's that with you?

**y/n:**

my friend!! 

he goes to karasuno and i met him at the movies

**oikawa ✨🧡🛸:**

have fun!

Iwaizumi snorted at his phone. Oh boy, he just KNEW Oikawa was feeling jealous right now. Ah, well, if anything, you could call it payback for all the times you had seen him off with girls. 

Oikawa frowned and zoomed in onto Sugawara's face. _Who's this??_ He zoomed in even further. "Damnit, he looks nice," he muttered. "And he's pretty cute, too. Is he her type? Does she even have a type? Wait, why am I even thinking this? Shut up, Oikawa, you fuckin stalker." He threw the phone at his bed. 

"Hmm," you hummed. "So this is Aoba Castle."

"I wish it wasn't ruins."

You snapped a photo. "At least the view is nice."

"Oh my god, foxies!" Suga cooed. You awwed aggressively at the foxes that paraded around your feet. 

"Suga, look, this one is sniffing my foot!" you squealed. A fox sniffed your foot, then pawed at it. The fox then jumped up and pawed at your leg. "Oh my god, are foxes normally like this?" 

Suga snapped a photo, then threw out some fox food you two had bought onto the floor. The foxes ran to it eagerly. 

Suga bent down to a fox and held his hand out for it to smell. The fox took a sniff, then ran his body along his hand, and Suga caressed him sweetly. Oh god, they were so cute, you could combust and die. You eagerly took a photo. 

Later, you sent photos of the foxes to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

**y/n:**

LOOK HOW CUTE THE FOXIES ARE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAWHHHHH

FOXIESSS!!!

**oikawa ✨🧡🛸:**

THAT'S SO CUTE

**iwaizumi:**

thats adorable

**oikawa ✨🧡🛸:**

is that sugas hand in the last photo?

**y/n:**

yeahhh its both of our hands

the foxies are so soft omg 

we have to go one day together

**oikawa ✨🧡🛸:**

yes we definitely should

Iwaizumi cackled. Oikawa was definitely thinking the two of you should go alone.

Oikawa resisted the urge to type out what he was thinking: _yes, we should definitely go, alone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, the contact names are the ones you made for them! they didn't make their contact names, you did. guess why im telling u this, i think its quite obvious heh ✨  
> also if the hand color on the right of the foxie picture doesnt match yours, dw!! pretend its yours, its just the photo


	8. ur a setter too?

_"d_ _o i love you?"_

_frank wilson_

_⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙_

“You’re a setter?” Your eyebrows raised. 

Suga laughed. “Yeah, I am! For the Karasuno team!”

“Wow! That’s really cool! You know, my best friend is a setter. He’s super good, he even won this best setter award once.”

Suga smiled. “Best setter? Ahh, well, I guess I’ll have to prove him wrong some day!”

  
  


“Oh, hey, also, did you know Sugawara’s a setter?” you added in the middle of your rambling.

Oikawa frowned for a split second. “No, I didn’t.”

“Really? Well, he goes to Karasuno, so maybe the two of you will meet in a match and compete!”

“Mhm.” 

  
  
  


“You like tofu, huh?” you pointed out as Suga shoveled into his spicy mapo tofu eagerly. He nodded, cheeks stuffed with food. “My friend loves tofu, too. Though, it’s not the same type of tofu…”

“___?” 

“Hmm?” Oikawa stood at the door with a pretty girl by his side. Your stomach dipped. “Oh, Oikawa! You’re here!”

Sugawara swallowed and waved with a bright smile on his face. “Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Sugawara! But you can just call me Suga!”

Oikawa’s trademark smile took over his face. “Nice to meet you, Suga-san, I’m Oikawa. I’ve heard a lot about you from ___.”

“Really?”

You shrunk a little bit in embarrassment. “Yeah, kinda. Suga, this is the friend I told you about, the one who won that setter award?”

Suga gleamed. “You’re the setter? Wow! It’s so cool that you won an award for your setting! I wish I could, but Karasuno’s team right now is kind of, um…” He wilted like a sad flower. “Well, we could be doing better, but I’m sure we will soon! Things are just kind of rough now, but I have confidence in my team!” He pumped a fist determinedly. 

Oikawa laughed. “Good for you. I think I should introduce my girlfriend, actually. This is Aoi.” 

She waved. “Hello! I’m Oikawa’s girlfriend! I play volleyball as well! I’m a wing spiker! I also do basketball as center and dance and a couple other stuff, but that’s not as relevant!”

“A volleyball couple?” Suga remarked. “You guys must be powerful!” 

“I’d hope so,” she giggled. 

“Ah, can we sit with you guys?” Oikawa asked. 

“Of course, of course, as long as it’s fine with you?” Suga sent you a look. You nodded and tried to smile. 

“Great,” Oikawa grinned and pulled up two chairs to your table.

After their food had arrived, all four of you had engaged in pleasant talk. Aoi was kind and witty, and she really was pretty. Like... intimidatingly pretty. Her face was unique and unforgettable; such as her having a Roman nose, or beauty marks on her face, some more noticeable but all in the right places. Her black, raven hair was short and naturally styled itself. Boys crushed on her all the time, but she was so beautiful boys always thought she was out of their league or that she was already with somebody cool, so she rarely got confessions. Ah, well, it made sense; the prettiest of the girls for the prettiest of the guys. Oikawa seemed to take a likening to Suga, which had you greatly relieved. He even donned a nickname for Sugawara, calling him ‘Mr. Refreshing.’

“I’m going to excuse myself and go to the restroom, if that’s okay. I think that spiciness is really reaching me now,” Suga excused himself and headed off. 

Aoi rested her head on her hand and said, “You know, you and Sugawara are a really cute couple!” Oikawa’s expression soured.

“Me?” You pointed to yourself in surprise.

“Yeah! You both are super cute! A mega adorable couple!”

You let out an awkward laugh and shook the both of your hands in defense. “We’re actually not dating!”

Aoi gasped. “Really? I’m so sorry, the two of you just seemed so natural together, I thought you guys were together!”

“Oh, no worries, it’s fine!”

“Are you interested in him though? Because I really do think the two of you would be adorable!”

Your cheeks heated up. Were you? It would be a lie to say you didn’t feel anything for him, that was for sure, but did you want to DATE him? 

Across the table, Oikawa’s ears perked up like a dog, although he stared at his tofu as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“I think I-”

“I’m back!” Suga announced, sliding back in his seat. “What’d I miss?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Aoi said, sending you a covert wink. You giggled. 

  
  
  


“I know I broke up with Oikawa, but I really hope we can still be friends,” Aoi said as she played with her hands nervously, although her voice seemed more confident. 

When Oikawa broke up with Aoi, you felt somewhat.. relieved. It made you feel guilty, especially because she was so genuinely likable and she was even here asking for your friendship in hand! She definitely had better communication skills than you did! But you couldn’t let her know that, and she really was somebody you truly liked without fake intentions. 

“Of course,” you smiled. “I really hope we can stay friends, too!” 

  
  


“Hi, Suga!” 

He ran over to you, looking as gorgeous as always in a light beige jacket, a watch, dark pants and a light brown shirt. “Hey! You excited?”

“For sure! We’ve been waiting to see this movie for a while!”

  
  


“Oh my god, why was there a jump scare?” you groaned into your hands. “This was supposed to be a romance movie.”

“I mean, it still was. It just had a little scary moment there.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, don’t you ever wish you had somebody to do things like that with?”

“Things like what?” 

“Hold somebodies hand in the street while walking somewhere at night. Go on a romantic date at a park at night. Do stupid things with somebody at night. Honestly, just do something romantic with somebody you like.”

“Yeah, I do.” The feeling of a warm, big but delicate hand softly grabbing yours sent tingles down your spine. You looked at him, but he was looking ahead. His fingers intertwined with yours, and you shuddered. 

You squeezed his hand, and even though it felt like you maybe should have been doing this with somebody else, it still felt nice, and the two of you continued walking in comfortable silence in the night. 

  
  
  
  


**Today,** 9:25 PM

**y/n:**

boys are literally so dumb omg

**suga:**

ikr

what compelled you to say this though?

are you okay?

**y/n:**

omg awh ur so sweet

but no nothing happened LMAO

i was just watching this show and the guy is literally so dumb omg

like bro wtf????????

just ugghrh men are just so stupid omfg

no offense

actually only the dumb men are stupid like how only the dumb women are stupid

do you know what i mean??? do you get what i mean??? yes??? no??? pls???

honestly just crush stuff in general so stupid omg crush troubles are DUMB

**suga:**

i do dwdw

also relatable

crush troubles really are dumb

**y/n:**

relatable to u how?

**suga:**

well there’s this one person i like

and they’re so cool but god i don’t know if they like me back

**y/n:**

omg

spill

**suga:**

haha okay ofc ofc

well they have short black hair 

super pretty extremely good looking

they’re super reliable and smart too

like a parent honestly? they’re super scary when they’re mad

like a boulder you know? very strong and sturdy

they’re super fit too they play volleyball as well

yeah i really like them

but i don’t know if they like me back :((((((

**y/n:**

awhh suga :(((((((((((

im sure they like you you’re literally so cool

and ur cute too the first time i saw you i was like pretty guy!!!!

**suga:**

thanks yn :)))))

what about you, are you able to relate to crush problems? 

You hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to say. Your mind kept thinking of Oikawa, but you didn’t have a crush on him, didn’t you?

 **Today,** 9:56 PM

**y/n:**

nahh i don’t think so

**Today,** 10:22 PM

**y/n:**

actually maybe i do


	9. thats hot

_"don't deny what's obvious to see."_

_unknown_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

**y/n:**

oikawa was super cute today wtf

**suga:**

same daichi was really hot

he wiped his forehead with his shirt and his abs showed

i wanted to jump on him

**y/n:**

does daichi know you’re so thirsty

**suga:**

does OIKAWA know you’re so thirsty

**y/n:**

yoyoyo

chill

i called him cute

you said you wanted to jump his ass

**suga:**

i've met oikawa i know how hot he is

i know you thirst over him

**y/n:**

YOOO SUGA CHILL

I DON’T

I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM

**suga:**

i never said you had a crush on him

**y/n:**

BFHWJEH shut the fuck up pls

we just admire pretty faces

and oikawa happens to have a really beautiful face

its not love HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

hahahhahahahhahahaha

hahahahha

ha

**suga:**

you sound like you’re in denial

**y/n:**

I AM NOT

ITS JUST ATTRACTION

I GET ATTRACTED TO LOTS OF PEOPLE 

WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU I WAS ATTRACTED

**suga:**

awh thanks

**y/n:**

np <3

  
  
  
  


“Aoi, why would you bring me to an arcade if I don’t know how to play any games?” You leaned on the arcade game she was playing fervently, which was Mario Kart. 

“I needed a friend so I wouldn’t get hit on by creepy gamers,” she hissed, eyes stuck on the screen. 

You nodded. “I’m gonna go look around.” She waved you off, wanting to devote her full attention to the game. 

You wandered around, looking at the colorful games and lights. The music blaring through the speakers was pop rock, and cheerful yells and screams were heard throughout the arcade. 

Looking at a Pacman machine, you decided to try the game out, because why not? You slid some coins in and started to play, but wow. 

You were SHIT.

“What the fuck, why is this so hard?” you muttered, frustrated. You felt like a fucking normie. “WORK, GODDAMNIT.”

A chuckle was heard from above you, and you looked up to see a pretty tall boy with messy ash blonde hair with dark tips and sharp brown eyes. _Whoooo???_

“What?” you asked. 

“Nothing, it was just kind of funny how you were playing the game.”

“Oh, so you’re amused by my frustration? Masochist.”

His eyebrows raised. “Whoa, it’s not my fault you’re shit at playing.”

“Oh yeah? You play.” You stood up and gestured to your seat. “Go on!”

He slid in and slipped in some tokens.

Yeah, he was shit too.

You pointed at him and let out a hyena laugh. “WHO ARE YOU TO TALK, YOU’RE SHIT AS WELL!” 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m better than you!” he barked.

“LIAR, I LASTED LONGER THAN YOU DID!”

“GO AGAIN, THIS WAS FUCKING RIGGED, PACMAN IS RIGGED, LET’S PLAY ANOTHER GAME. MARIO KART-”

“YOU’RE ONLY SAYING THIS BECAUSE YOU’RE PROBABLY GOOD AT MARIO KART.”

“YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I’M GOOD AT SOMETHING, I BET YOU’RE-”

“Semisemi, don’t yell at girls!” A boy with spiky, flaming bright red hair and red downturned eyes shook his head at ‘Semisemi’ disapprovingly and tched.

You snorted. “Semisemi?”

“No, it’s Semi!” he nearly yelled, ear tips red. 

“Sure, Semisemi.” He glared at you. “Okay, fine, fine. Semi. Because you’re so pissed about it. I’m ___.” 

“Cool.” 

The both of you stood awkwardly, the energy having died down. The boy with red hair smirked (or maybe he was always smiling?) and said, “Why don’t you two go play something? You’re both so awkward.”

The tips of Semi’s ears flamed red. “Shut up, Tendou.”

“I mean, you did say you were good at Mario Kart, right?” you asked. “Prove it.

“Tch, I’ll prove it! Let’s go!” He strided off, but when he noticed your legs couldn’t keep up with his long ones, he slowed down. The little action made you smile.

“You’re so bad,” you laughed as you sipped your slushie. You cringed. Artificial medicinal cherry flavor AND carbonated; gross. You did not like soda. 

Semi scoffed. “I’m better than you.”

“Okay, but I admit I’m shit, what about you?” He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Hey, Semi, do you like slushies?” you asked. 

“Yeah, why?”

“Want it?” You offered it out. 

He looked at the straw and then at you, then nodded and took a sip, looking away. The back of his neck was red. _Huh, he must be hot or something._

“What’s your number?” you asked. 

He coughed. “What?”

“What’s your number?” You held your phone out for him. “Go on.”

“Why?”

Annoyance pinned you. “Why not? Just give it to me.”

“Okay, okay, chill, chill! Hold the slushie, please.” He tapped his number in, then handed your phone back. 

“Wait, wait, noo, you need to take a photo of yourself for the contact photo!”

“Just leave my contact photo as it is.”

“Noo, I can’t, then your contact photos just gonna be boring and ugly and if anybody sees me texting you they’re gonna be like who’s that? and I’m not going to have any photo to show them!”

“Your imagination is wild.”

“Haha, very funny, just take it.”

“You take it, I’m holding a slushie.”

“Fine!” You ran up to him and held your phone up in an attempt to take a selfie with the both of you in it. You, however, were unable to find a good angle where you didn’t look like you had a really big face and he didn’t look like he was skinny as fuck. He laughed and took the phone from you, handing you the slushie. He snapped a photo of the two of you quickly and handed you the phone. He was holding bunny ears above your head and you were holding the slushie carefully in your hands. His mouth was slightly open, but god was it pretty. You looked surprised. 

“You look like a surprised bunny or something,” he snorted. You slapped his arm. 

“I look bad, retake it!”

“What? No!”

“Yes, retake it!”

He leaned down to your phone and rolled his eyes. “You look good,” he said, voice suddenly soft. “I don’t know why you’re so worried. Send the photo to me.”

You looked at him, puzzled, and he lightly pushed your shoulder. “For your contact photo, dumbass.” 

“Okay, okay. By the way, guess what your contact name is.”

“Please stop.”

  
  


“Why do you look so happy?” Aoi remarked.

“Oh, nothing.”

  
  
  
  


**suga:**

LMAO are you over oikawa already????

**y/n:**

I WASNEVER INTO OIKAWA IN THE FIRST PLACE WDYM??????????

**suga:**

okay 🙂 sure 🙂 definitely 🙂 i won’t speak 🙂 definitely not 🙂 haha 🙂 

**y/n:**

suga pls stfu 🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂

**suga:**

i didn’t say anything tho?? what do you mean 🙂🙂🙂

**y/n:**

sure sure daichi addict 🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂

have you jumped him yet LMAO

**suga:**

no 

:(

it’s fine tho 

moving onto this semi boy

he’s cute he’s really cute

**y/n:**

ikr

he was super fun

like he kinda annoyed me sometimes tbh but like

i probably annoyed him a shit ton as well so like

it’s fair tbh we’re both good

**suga:**

so do you like him??

**y/n:**

idk man???

idk

Suga sighed. It was so obvious that you were in love with Oikawa, yet you rode the denial train despite all the teasing that was also meant to be a wake up call he’d given you. He’d been teasing you since first year when the two of you met; it was already second year, and you were STILL in denial. Honestly, he swore he was just going to scream it into your head one day. 

  
  
  
  


**y/n:**

you go to shiratorizawa?????

**semisemi:**

yeah

why do you sound so surprised??

**y/n:**

idk my best friend just like

has this guy who

bugs him a lot

and he’s from shiratorizawa

**semisemi:**

who? i might know him

**y/n:**

ushijima wakatoshi???

like he bugs my friend bc he thinks my friend should’ve gone to shiratorizawa???

bc he’s like ‘oh your potential is wasted blablabla’

‘like yeah u should go to shrtrzawa bcs you’ll do best there with me’

oh yeah i should mention my friend does volleyball

he’s a setter

and he’s like

insanely good

**semisemi:**

...

lmfao

i know ushijima

**y/n:**

really???

how???

**semisemi:**

i’m the shiratorizawa setter LMAO

**y/n:**

...

bro???????

why does

everybody play volleyball????

no why is everybody a setter wtf????

wait wtf isnt shiratorizawa supposed to be like insanely good

wtf does this mean youre good at it

wtf semi why r u so jfahgw;oiae

**semisemi:**

hahhaha 

i dont know but i think i know who your friend is

ushijima talks about him a lot as well

oikawa, right?

**y/n:**

YEAAAAAH

oikawa toru the setting KING

he’s so cool man omg

**semisemi:**

you like him?

You blinked. No, he was just your extremely handsome best friend.

**y/n:**

no he’s just my really cool best friend

**semisemi:**

i see

**y/n:**

oh also

do you want to hang out again?

**semisemi:**

sure

**y/n:**

you wanna go to karaoke?

**semisemi:**

cool

**y/n:**

oh btw its w oikawa and iwa

is that okay?

**semisemi:**

yeah that’s fine

  
  


**y/n:**

can my friend come with us to karaoke??

**iwaizumi:**

sure

who is it?

**y/n:**

semi

he’s from shiratorizawa

also he plays volleyball as well

he’s a setter LOL

isn’t everybody a setter now? its kinda weird

**oikawa ✨💜🛸:**

i’ll have you know setters are the best

  
  
  
  
  
  


**me:**

iwachan, do you know who semi is??

**iwachan:**

no and i don’t rlly care

why

are you worried

**me:**

nooo

well

like

who is he

like

why does she know so many boys

like there was mr refreshing and now theres this new guy

and also why do they all play volleyball???????!!!!!!

no why are they all SETTERS????!!!!!

help me iwa chan!!!!

**iwachan:**

i don’t know ask her yourself

and maybe her type is just setters

  
  
  
  
  


**semisemi:**

i’m here

but also 

uh

do you remember tendou

**y/n:**

yes? why?

**semisemi:**

they kind of heard i was going to karaoke and followed

**y/n:**

they???

**semisemi:**

well yeah

because tendou also brought along ushijima

**y/n:**

...

NO

SEMI WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

DO YOU

DID YOU

DO YOU NOT

DID YOU NOT 

REALIZE???????

OIKAWA IS HERE?????????

SEMIWDYM USHIJIMAS HERE

**semisemi:**

IT WASN’T MY FAULT IM SORRY

tendou broke into my phone when i was showering and found our texts

hi yn i aj;ghp973ypqho;gn.x

sorry that was tendou

he stole my phone

**y/n:**

bro i-

😭😭😭💔💔💔

you would do this why 🙏😭💔

for what ✋😭💔🙏

i trusted you semi

**semisemi:**

IT DEADASS WASNT ME WHAT DO YOU MEAN

whatever we’re here 

**y/n:**

smh rn im literally so fucking betrayed

“Helloooooo!” Tendou walked into the room wearing a wide grin and a grey hoodie. He walked over to you and stretched his arms out wide, then crushed you in a tight hug. Oikawa’s eyeballs went as wide as the moon. “Ohh, ___, I missed youuu!”

“Tendou, we saw each other like last week,” you said as you hugged him back. “At the arcade.” 

“Oh, but that’s so long, ___, you don’t understand. I’m having ___ withdrawals.” You snorted, and he released you. 

“Who’s this?” Oikawa asked, voice sweet. 

“I’m Tendou! Oh, and Ushijima is here too! He’s probably just lost!”

“I’m so sorry, Oikawa, apparently Tendou broke into Semi’s phone when he was in the shower and read Semi’s texts and invited himself and Ushijima today.”

Tendou flopped back onto the seats and spread his limbs wide all over the seats casually. “Yup! Sorry, Oikawa.”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry,” Semi said, scratching his head. “I never told Tendou my phone password, but I guess he must’ve watched me entering it in before. Or maybe he guessed it.”

“I guessed it!” Tendou sang. “After all, I am the guess monster.”

“Ah, you play volleyball as well?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yep! A middle blocker.” He stretched his hands out as if blocking a ball. 

“Jesus Christ, everybody plays volleyball nowadays,” you muttered softly. Semi glanced at you. 

Suddenly, a very tall figure appeared at the doorway. A boy with olive brown hair and matching eyes alongside very broad shoulders and a muscular lean build seemed to loom over you all.

“Ahh, Ushijima!” Tendou jumped up and hugged him. Ushijima patted his back lightly, seeming to have been used to this. 

“Please let go, Tendou-san.”

“No thanks,” Tendou sing songed.

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa nodded tightly. 

“Oikawa. Hello.”

“Oookay, let’s go sing some songs, okay? Semi, you go first.”

“What? Why me?”

“Because _you_ brought Tendou and Ushijima over,” you hissed, pushing him up towards the stand. 

“Whoa, I told you that wasn’t me!” He grabbed your hand and pulled you up. “If I sing, you sing too!”

“No!”

He gripped your wrist tightly and looked into your eyes. Oh my god, you wanted to die under those beautiful eyes. 

“OkayIwill.”

Wow, he didn’t even have to say anything to convince you. A new level of simpery.

Surprisingly, Semi could sing. And you meant _SING._ He was fucking AMAZING. He had chosen to sing ‘All I Wanted’ by Paramore, which made you look at him quizzically, to which he responded, “I like rock,” and you know what? He was hitting every fucking high note. 

Now, you could sing as well. In fact, you were able to hit some pretty high notes. But Semi was hitting them ALL with his fucking CHEST VOICE. Man, you could hit the highest notes with your head voice. If you attempted to do it with your chest your voice would crack (this was from experience), but Semi was hitting them with his chest voice effortlessly. 

_Damn, so you’re telling me he can sing too?_

When the song finished, Tendou started clapping fervidly. “GO SEMI! YEAHH, YOU’RE SO COOL!”

“I never knew you could sing,” you said as you stared at him awestruck.

He blushed and looked away. “You never asked.”

Oikawa frowned.

  
  
  


**y/n:**

semi pls i hope you know that was so cool and youre so very cool

**semisemi:**

lol thank you very much

you’re not bad either

**y/n:**

you know you really surprised me

like highkey

because 1. you dont seem like somebody who likes rock music 

and 2. you dont seem like somebody who can sing

**semisemi:**

are you insulting me

is this an insult

**y/n:**

no

actually maybe

actually

no

whatever you take it as is whatever you take it as

k but anyways that was very surprising

any more surprising facts about you?

**semisemi:**

i dont know

i play the electric guitar?

and the drums

Your jaw dropped.

**y/n:**

SEMI OMFG THATS SO FUCKINGCOOL

WHAT THE FUCK WTFWTFWTF

SEMI???????????????????????????????? OMG

R U GONNA BECOME A ROCK STAR

DO IT

NAME YOUR BADN AFTER M

BAND**

omfg

that’s hot

**semisemi:**

that’s hot?

You blinked. What? You read your texts again.

“omfg

that’s hot”

Oh my fucking god you were an idiot. 

**y/n:**

u never heard that from me

pls

erase it from ur memory

**semisemi:**

nonono you called me hot

thanks im going to tell tendou

**y/n:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

IHATE YOU SEMI EITA

WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME

SEMI

SEMI 

WTF PLSD ONT

SEMI

Semi tittered to himself, and a smile naturally flowed over his face. You were cute.

Tendou peered over his shoulder. “Whatcha smiling about?”

“Nothing.”

  
  
  


“Hey, you don’t like Semi, do you?”

Your heart jolted and jumped into your stomach. “What? Me?”

Oikawa nodded. 

“Uhhhm, I don’t know! Maybe! Maybe not! I don’t know! Hahaha! Um, anyways, there’s this new project NASA is working on, and it’s supposed to be like this new satellite that’s supposed to…”

  
  
  


“What’s defined as jealousy?” Oikawa asked as he wiped his forehead away from sweat.

“Why do you want to know?” Iwaizumi replied, fanning his abs. (You were watching from the side of the gym trying not to make it look like you were staring but at the same time you were watching so unabashedly.) 

“Just answer.”

“I don’t know, man. Are you talking about jealousy of money? Talents? Or like, of a person?”

“Of a person.”

“If you’re talking love, I guess it’s like when you want somebody and you’re jealous of everybody near them who’s not you. Like, you hate them. Even if they’re super nice. Like you would want to pummel them in or show them up or whatever it is you’re thinking.”

“You think platonic friends can be like this?”

“Sure. But there’s probably romantic feelings mixed in.”

Oikawa was silent. Boy, if Iwaizumi could guess who he was asking for.


	10. no bro call it love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha this ch has some good ol kuroken content. read to enjoy HEH

_"when you truly love others, your actions will be pure and blameless."_

_doug britton_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

“Aoi, why the hell do I have to buy this for you again?” you asked into your phone. 

“Because, ___, I’m buying YOU your expensive telescope thing at this store, so YOU have to buy ME the newest PlayStation model. It’s a trade! I have to camp out here surrounded by people who like telescopes, and you have to wait in line there surrounded by gamers!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aoi had camped out in front of the store because astronomy nerds were already lining up and the telescope was limited edition, but it made sense that she wasn’t willing to spend her entire weekend doing this for you and not get a favor, so she told you that the newest PlayStation model was out, but only at this GameStop up in Tokyo. So you took. A fucking three hour ride. At 4 AM. To Tokyo. To get her a goddamn console. 

You know what, at least your telescope was going to look real goddamn nice in your backyard. 

“I kind of wish you had asked Iwa to do this instead of me,” you commented.

Aoi giggled the same way she always did when Iwa was brought up. “I couldn’t do that to him.”

“Next three people, come in,” the employee said, ushering you in. _Oh, I’m one of those three! Fucking finally, it’s already 10 AM!_

You scanned the store, looking for the console when you finally saw the seemingly last one a rack. _FUCK YEAH!_ You dashed to it and grabbed it when somebody else placed their hand on it as well. 

_Huh?_ You turned your head to see a tall, broad shouldered man with messy black hair and intelligent, keen looking eyes. 

“Hello,” he said. Ooh, his voice was nice. Oikawa’s voice was high, and he sounded kind of whiny sometimes, but God, you’d be damned if it wasn’t in a good way. This man’s voice was deeper and sounded like he was good with his words. 

“Hi.”

“No offense, but I do think I’ll be taking this, please,” the man smirked. You grabbed the box with both hands and pulled. 

“No thanks, I think _I_ will.”

“Sorry, but my best friend wants this, and I would do anything for my best friend,” he replied, grabbing the box and tugging it to him.

“My friend has been camping out for two days to buy me a telescope, and if I don’t get her this right now, she’s going to tie me up and kill me,” you replied.

“My friend is super anti social and gaming is one of the only things that gives him life, and if I don’t get him this, he’s going to avoid me for days. He’s going to skimp out on meals and not practice volleyball again because he has the tiniest appetite in the world and I remind him to actually live sometimes.”

“What are you, his mother?”

“What are you, a slave?”

“Touche. I still need this, though.”

“No thanks, I’ll be getting this today.”

An employee pulled up with a console in hand and an eyebrow raised. “There’s one more console, y’know. You two don’t have to argue. Just take this.” He held it out and the disheveled hair man took it with a cheeky smile on his face. 

“Thanks, sir.”

“Yeah, no problem, just don’t fight in this store.”

“So, you said you like telescopes?” the man asked after you paid for the console.

“Yeah, I do. I just really like space.”

“Ahh, so were you somebody who wanted to be an astronaut when they grew up?”

“What do you mean wanted? You meant want.”

“Oh, are you aiming for like NASA or something?”

“You know it. You said your friend plays volleyball, do you?”

“I do.”

“That’s cool. My best friends play volleyball too. They’re really good.”

“Really? Boys team or girls team?”

“Boys team.”

“I bet I can crush them.” You laughed. 

“I wouldn’t be so certain, they’re both REALLY good. One of them is one of the best setters in our entire prefecture. He won best setter in all of Miyagi, and he’s like, super upcoming and famous. And another one of them is this godly wing spiker with massive strength and tact. Together, they’re a real pair.”

“Lots of faith in them, huh?” You nodded. “My best friend is a setter as well. I’d say us two together are a real damn pair as well.”

“How so?”

“He’s real shy, but on court he’s one of the most perceptive boys you’ve ever seen. His eyes analyze anything and everything. Of course, I myself am a pretty damn big force on the court as well. Together, we’re a real force to be reckoned with.”

You chuckled and kicked his foot lightly. “I’ll give you the benefit of doubt and take your word for it.” He chuckled back.

“You said your best friend, he won best setter in Miyagi, right?” You nodded. “Ahh. So you’re from Miyagi? Then why are you in Tokyo?”

You waved your hand. “My friend said this console was only available in this Tokyo store. Apparently the GameStops in Miyagi didn’t have this yet.” You tapped on the box. 

“Hmm. Well, you’re already here… hey, are you free?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a Tokyo native.” He placed his hand on his chest. “I think I would be a great tour guide, and you would be a great tourist.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You want to show me around Tokyo?”

“Isn’t that what I’ve already said?” he replied. 

“Okay, sure, sure. But do we have to carry these consoles around all day?” You held up the box. 

“Nah, nah, we can drop them off at my place. Actually, maybe at Kenma’s place, I have to give this to him anyways…” he muttered.

“Kenma?” you questioned. 

“Oh, that’s my best friend. Mind following me to his house?”

You shrugged. “Not really, no.”

He smiled. “Great, let’s go.”

  
  
  


“Oi, Kenma!” The black haired boy rapped on the door. “Open up, I have your console!”

The door peeked open to reveal an averagely tall boy with a small build and more noticeably blond hair with black roots and sharp golden eyes. _His eyes look like cat eyes._ You glanced at the black haired boy. _Kind of like him. Oikawa's eyes are bigger._

He looked at you and slightly grimaced. “Kuroo, who’s this?” he asked lowly, as if you were a dangerous person he didn’t want to come near.

“Hmm? Oh, this is ___, I met her today when I was buying your console.”

“You play video games?” He tilted his head, eyes suddenly curious with a twinkle in his eye.

“No, the console is for my friend who does. Maybe you could meet her.”

“Is she any good?” Kenma asked.

“I wouldn’t know, but she seems like it.”

“Kenma, I’m going to be showing her around Tokyo.”

“You’re not qualified to do that,” Kenma said immediately.

Kuroo scoffed, offended. “And I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with!”

“Please don’t.”

“Kenma, please?”

Kenma looked up into Kuroo’s eyes innocently. Next to you, Kuroo audibly gulped. “Will we go to that bakery?” 

“The one with your favorite apple pie?” Kenma nodded. Kuroo pet his hair sweetly, and Kenma leaned ever so slightly into his touch. _This is very intimate,_ you thought. “Of course we will.”

Kenma nodded. “Okay. I’ll go.” Kuroo lit up. You were thinking lots of things.

  
  
  


“Jesus Christ,” you said under your breath. 

Kuroo grinned proudly, arms crossed. “Tokyo Skytree really is cool, isn’t it?”

“Goddamn, it’s MASSIVE, Kuroo!”

Kenma twitched his feet, awkward. Kuroo noticed and caressed his hair caringly. Kenma looked up at Kuroo, who sent him a reassuring smile. 

You mentally snorted. Did they realize what they looked like right now?

“C’mon, Tokyo Tower is 11 minutes away. Let’s go,” Kuroo ushered.

“Why is everything so goddamn big,” you said, eyes wide. 

Kuroo laughed. “I don’t know, maybe everything’s just bigger in the city.” He looked down at Kenma and smiled. “Kenma, your favorite bakery is near. You want to go get your apple pie?”

Kenma nodded, never looking away from his DS that he had taken out. You smiled. So cute.

“Kenma, you really like apple pie, don’t you?” you commented as he ate with a happy expression on his face. “This is the happiest I’ve seen you all day.”

Kuroo laughed. “When he eats apple pie and has video games in hand, he looks so gleeful.” Kenma rolled his eyes. “___, you like the food?” He nodded towards the chocolate-matcha croissant you held in your hand. 

“Yeah, it’s delicious. Why didn’t you get anything?”

Kenma nodded and nudged Kuroo slightly with his hand. “Go get something.”

“Nah, nah, I’m fine,” Kuroo replied. “It’s enough to just watch you two eat,” he said as his eyes remained on Kenma. _Bro, are you whipped? You’re so whipped,_ you thought as you took another bite.

Kenma pushed the apple pie towards Kuroo. “Take some.”

“No, it’s for you,” Kuroo pushed it back.

“I have a small stomach. Take it.”

“Kenma, I’ve seen you eat multiple apple pies in a row, your appetite grows large when you have apple pie in front of you.”

Kenma stabbed a fork into the pie and shoved it towards Kuroo. “I said, _take it._ ”

“Ooookay,” Kuroo said, finally relenting. He took a bite and smiled. “Kenma, you have good taste.” Kenma smiled. 

  
  


**kuroo:**

come back to tokyo next time ___

today was super fun

i haven’t seen kenma go out that willingly in a while

**y/n:**

bro u know u sure do think about kenma a lot dont you

**kuroo:**

true but thats bc hes my best friend

**y/n:**

no bro call it love

**kuroo:**

ur right

platonic love

**y/n:**

no why would you-

okay  
  


**kenma:**

does your friend play monster hunters?

**y/n:**

i think so

do you want to play with her?

**kenma:**

yeah 

**y/n:**

ill go ask

she said she plays

she also said she plays genshin

and cod

and mario kart (she rlly likes mario kart)

and animal crossing

and otome games shes listing so many otome games

nvm shes listing too many you can go ask her yourself

**kenma:**

lol

**y/n:**

heres her discord id: aoishheeee#6943

**kenma:**

thanks

  
  
  


**kuroo:**

i heard from kenma he wants to be friends with your friend?

**y/n:**

yeahhhhh aoi says theyre texting right now

why??

are you

jealous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**kuroo:**

no

im actually happy

im proud of him for making friends 

he rarely likes people or initiates anything, but he actually initiated something first and im proud

that means hes becoming more outgoing and im super proud of that

You smiled. Kuroo was so soft for Kenma, and it was so obvious. Kenma was obviously extremely comfortable around Kuroo too; they were an adorable pair. 

Kuroo had said they were a force to be reckoned with on the court;

considering the amount of trust the both of them placed in each other, you weren’t willing to bet even a dollar that they weren’t. 

**y/n:**

ur such a good guy kuroo

**kuroo:**

of course i am 

why would i not be??

  
  
  
  
  


**aoi:**

bro is kenma in love 

**y/n:**

????

wdym

context??? what happened????

**aoi:**

BRO idk but we were on call playing mario kart and then suddenly he got a text and i swear i could hear the smile on his face

like he was so definitely smiling wtf

and then he was like ‘ill call you back’ immediately

**y/n:**

do u know who texted him???

**aoi:**

NO I DONT AHHH

but he was so for sure in love like i SWEAR the energy he radiated was like 

a dog in love

or something

idk

idfk

  
  
  


**aoi:**

omg i think i know who hes in love with??

like i heard this guy knock on his door and he was like ‘KENMA i brought u some food!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

and kenma was radiating that energy

like 

that IM IN LOVE YEEEHEHWWOOWOWUWUE energy

you know???

**y/n:**

PLS i know who he was talking to

he was talking to kuroo

that guy who imet when i bought you the console

**aoi:**

.

omg im dumb

kenma referenced kuroo multiple times when we were talking

im so dumb omg

pls brb im gonna ask him if hes in love with anybody

okay i asked

and he was silent

… bruh 

like BRODONT LEAVE ME HANGING

and then that kuroo guy started laughing

he laughs like a hyena did you know that???

and he was like ‘if kenma was in love with anybody he would have told me’

‘right kenma’

and kenma was like uhuh

but like… kuroo…. kenmas in love with YOU???

make no sense brain go BRRRR

**y/n:**

LMFOAOAO pls

we should just pray to the heavenly skies that they end up being like YEAH UR SO SEXY to each other and stop being in denial

**aoi:**

girl ur in denial too wdym

**y/n:**

HUH

WITH WHO

WHAT

???????

**aoi:**

LMAOAOOAOA NOOOTHINGGGGG WDYMMMM

**y/n:**

????????????? AOI

OMG


	11. hot cheetos

_"if you love a flower that lives on a star, it is sweet to look at the sky at night. all the stars are a-bloom with flowers..."_

_antoine de saint-exupéry_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

“You know, he was really cute, but he was kind of serious,” you said, poking at your food. “I feel like Oikawa’s more cheerful, you know? More bubbly. But then again, Oikawa can be super serious at times. When he is, it’s super cool, don’t you think? And-”

“You compare boys to Oikawa a lot, you know,” Aoi yawned, stretching her arms.

You blinked. “Do I?”

“Yeah, you compared Semi to Oikawa when you met, you compared Kuroo and Kenma to Oikawa when you met, you honestly just compare every single boy in your life to Oikawa when you meet.”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

Aoi shrugged, giving no answer. You swallowed. 

**y/n:**

suga?? wtf

aoi told me i compare every boy to oikawa

the MEANING??? OF THIS??? 

SUGA??? PLS HELP

WHY ARENT YOU RESPONDING

HELLA

suga its been like FIVE minutes wtf WHY arent you answering

ommg

are you dead

wth??? suga wtf dont be dead

nooo suga

oh well, rest in peace

**suga:**

im ALIVE 

i was just with daichi

and JESUS CHRIST what is your panic??

**y/n:**

omg guys, hes not dead!! wow!!

and also ooooh you were with daiiiichiiii 😏😏😏????

**suga:**

yes heh 😏😏😏 

but anyways 

what is this about oikawa???

what do you want me to do about this??

**y/n:**

umm idk??? just explain??

**suga:**

these are your feelings tho LOL

**y/n:**

I NEED AN OUTSIDER OPINION HELP ME SORT OUT MY LIFE

**suga:**

you unconsciously compare everybody to oikawa because you’re in love with him and because of that he’s always been the number one in your mind and he’s essentially your standard ergo why you always compare others to him without realizing it aka basically you want oikawa so bad that when you meet other boys you think ‘oh you’re like this but oikawa’s like this and its better i kinda wish you were like that’ aka ‘you’re cool but youre not oikawa’ aka ‘you dont compare to oikawa, nobody could’

**y/n:**

...

you

wow

WOW

oh my god 

oh my lord

wow

okay thanks i need to reflect bye

Suga snorted.

Oikawa tapped on your shoulder. 

“You okay?” 

You hadn’t realized you were daydreaming so noticeably (or realized you had been daydreaming at all), but you were snapped out of your stupor by the very person you were thinking about.

Your heart twitched in slight embarrassment. “Yeah.”

He smiled relievingly, and you forced a smile back.

  
  
  
  
  


“Semi? You’re here?” 

Semi blinked. “I should be asking you that. I didn’t know you were the type to go to highschool parties.”

You laughed. “I’m not. I should be at home watching a movie about aliens or something. I just got dragged here.”

“Ahh. Same. I should be at home playing with my guitar. But instead, I’m at a party filled with alcoholics in the making.” 

You snorted. “You’re a comedian.”

“I aim to please.”

“You gonna drink anything?” Semi gestured to the alcohol on the table. You shook your head. 

“Nah, I couldn’t. I have no urge to drink it anyways.”

“Good on you.” He threw you a bag. You looked down. Hot Cheetos. “You like spicy food?”

“Love it,” you said as you popped it open.

“Dude, are you fucking joking? There’s no way you really think that he’s better than him.”

“I’m not fucking joking, he’s just better, okay? Like, I get why you think he’s an asshole, but his character-” You stopped in your tracks. In front of you laid a scene; a real fucking scene indeed.

A scene that had cast Oikawa as boy on bed and a girl with stick brown hair on top of him as boy on bed’s love interest. 

You and Semi had just wanted to talk somewhere away from druggies and alc addicts. 

“Oh, shit,” Semi said quietly.

Your mouth was hanging low; not like you noticed, though, or could even bother to care. 

Oikawa and the girl looked back at the two of you, caught in the act.

The word ‘sorry’ fell from your lips, and you promptly turned away on your heel and stalked out of the house. 

“Whoa, wait! Wait, ___-” Semi called out after you. You ignored him and ran down the steps. Storming through the crowd of people who smelled insanely like drugs and beer, your stomach felt sick. Was it the smell nauseating you? Or was it the fact that you had just seen the person you loved ready to have sex with somebody else? Maybe it was a mix of both.

Iwaizumi noticed you marching out of the house with a stormy expression on your face and felt dread fill him. “Sorry, Aoi, I think something’s wrong with ___.”

“What? Wait, what happened to her? I’ll go check on-“

Iwaizumi placed his hands on her shoulders and stopped her gently. He looked Aoi into her eyes. “Aoi, I want you to enjoy yourself, okay? Don’t worry yourself.” Before Aoi could protest Iwaizumi, you walked out of the house and Iwaizumi followed you. Meanwhile, inside the house, Aoi put her hands on her shoulders, flushing as she tried to replicate the warmth that flooded her when Iwaizumi touched her with his hands.

“___! ___! **___!** ” Iwaizumi pulled you by the shoulder to look at him. You did not look well in the slightest. He placed his hands on either side of your face. “___, are you okay?” You suddenly placed your hand on his stomach and leaned to the side, gripping your own stomach tightly. Ohhh no, he got a feeling where this was going. 

Iwaizumi chastely grabbed your hair and pulled it back gently out of your face as you began to retch out red colored vomit. 

“Did you drink any alcohol?” Iwaizumi asked, concerned. 

“No,” you said, retching a little bit more, “only hot cheetos.” You hurled again, and Iwaizumi stroked your hair softly.

“Must have been expired.”

You laughed. His hand brushed against your neck as he continued to stroke your hair back sweetly, and you felt yourself burn at his every touch. Wow, maybe you were drunk. 

You stood back up, and he handed you a tissue. You wiped your mouth and looked at him. He was staring at you so anxiously, so distressed, and you let out a chuckle. He looked at you quizzically. 

“If I didn’t just barf, I might have kissed you on the lips, Iwa,” you commented, drinking the water he handed you. He looked away. 

“Don’t say stuff you don’t mean,” he sighed.

“I mean it though, Iwa,” you replied. “I’m serious, if my breath didn’t smell like barf, I really might have made out with you right now. You’re a beautiful man. Very caring. You deserve it all.”

He studied your face, then said, “Are you sure you didn’t have any alcohol?” 

You let out a bark of laughter. “Yes,” you said. You grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. “A hundred percent sober,” you sung. 

Iwaizumi ruffled your hair. “You might be sober, but you still threw up. I’ll walk you home.”

  
  


“Do you think anybody loves me?” you said, kicking rocks as you both walked along a field on the way home. 

“Of course,” he replied without missing a beat. 

“Romantically?”

“For sure.”

“You know anybody who does?”

He was silent. You sighed. “I can’t tell you who they are.”

“Hmm. At least somebody does like me like that.”

Iwa shrugged. “Of course somebody does. You’re cool.”

“Just cool?” You slapped his arm.

“Haha. No. You’re lots of things. A lot of them are great.”

You were silent, then you looked up at the sky. “The stars are really pretty tonight.”

Iwaizumi looked up. “You’re right, they are.” 

“I hope one day, even if nobody loves me, I end up as a star that somebody, at least just one person, does. Hopefully it's him. Hopefully he knows its me.” 

“Don’t say nobody loves you.”

“If they love me, why won’t they say it?”

“Do you love somebody?”

Silence.

“Yeah, I do,” you decided.

“Have you told them how you feel?”

“No..”

“If you love them, why won’t you say it?”

“Because it’s scary.”

“Maybe it’s the same for them.”

“Huh. Iwa, do you like anybody too? You’re pretty wise in the love area.” 

He seemed to think about his answer for a second, then said, “I do.”

“She must be a real cool girl, huh?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi smiled, thinking about her. “She really is.”

You both walked home looking up at the stars.


	12. well this is something

_"it is such a mysterious place, the land of tears."_

_antoine de saint-exupéry_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

“I have a new girlfriend!” Oikawa announced.

You expected this. 

It turned out, she was the same girl who you saw on top of Oikawa that night. You knew you should’ve been happy for her, but you couldn’t help but feel like you were sick again. 

Maybe your food had gone bad.

You forced yourself to move on (or at least try), thinking about other things, different things. You thought about Kuroo and Kenma. You thought about Iwaizumi. You thought about Pikachu. You thought about books. You thought about life and it’s stories. You thought about how many people were absolute trash. You thought about how animals were cute. You thought about how dolphins actually had a dark side to them. You thought about Harry Potter and how you thought book Ron was beautiful. You thought about the Little Prince. You thought about literally anything but him. And you were succeeding at not thinking about him too much other than when you guys ate lunch and spoke in class! Otherwise, your mind was easily distracted from him and his new girlfriend!

Until you remembered you had to go to his volleyball game. 

Fuck.

When you went to his game, you sat in the stands per usual like you had done at every single one of his games. You waited for his eyes to find you, for him to give you the smile he gave to you and only you, but his eyes never did, his smile never came, because while you were watching him, his eyes were trained on somebody else. You looked at who he was looking at, and of course, it was his new girlfriend, who was even wearing his jersey. He sent her the smile you thought was treasured only for you, and you slumped in your chair. 

You looked down at your legs, effectively tired. All the energy had been knocked out of you in one clean move. 

Suddenly, your phone dinged. 

**suga:**

big news

BIG NEWS

**y/n:**

YESS??

spill???????

**suga:**

daichi and i…

are DATING

EEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEE

You smiled. At least somebody’s love life was doing well!

**y/n:**

CONGRATS SUGA!!!!!!!!

YAYAYAYYAYAYAYYA

FINALLY

AFTER SO LONG TOO!!!!

**suga:**

I KNOW RIGHT

HES SO HOT 

**y/n:**

PLEASEE bye

anyways who asked who out?? when did this happen? 

**suga:**

okay so basically

  
  


Oikawa frowned. You were staring at your phone, wearing a sweet smile. You weren’t looking at him. Why weren’t you looking at him? You always looked at him.

What was going on?

Why did he feel gross?

  
  
  
  
  


“Bug hunting is so hard,” Oikawa whined. He fanned himself, tired from the summer heat. "Why are we spending our summer break like this?"

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi said. You snorted.

“You think we can find any monarchs?” you asked.

“Probably, they’re in season, I think,” Iwaizumi replied.

"Yeah, they do always come around in summer."

“Bug nerds,” Oikawa muttered.

“Suck it up, pimp,” you replied.

Iwaizumi let out a bark of laughter. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Oikawa! Your mom called me to- Oikawa!” You ran over to him urgently, heart suddenly racing 100 mph. “Oikawa, what happened? Why are you in the floor? Oikawa, are you okay?”

Oikawa peeked his eyes through his hands. They glistened with tears. His leg was on the floor, ankle swollen and sprained. You told yourself it was just a sprain, yet you felt like you were being ripped apart. 

“Oikawa, please, don’t tell me you overworked yourself,” you whispered.

He didn’t respond, and you were given your answer.

You felt your body shudder, and your heart squeezed. How long had he been doing this? Why would he do this to himself? Would this mean he’d have to sit out future games? How long would it take to recover? Oikawa rested his head on your shoulder, and he shook with sobs he tried to keep quiet. You grabbed his face, which was wet with tears.

You wiped them when you felt tears drip down your own face. 

“Ah,” you whispered quietly. Why were _you_ crying? You didn’t know. (Or maybe you did, you just didn’t want to think about it.)

You hadn't noticed anything about him change since the school year had started; you thought everything was fine! Or were you just an ignorant friend? 

You wiped Oikawa’s lip, which shined wet. The two of you sat there, looking at each other as tears flooded your faces, when you pulled him into a hug once again and squeezed him tightly. Sobs wracked your body, and you buried your face into his neck. He did the same to you, and you both cried in each others arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Gotta go,” Iwa said. “Gotta help my mom out. Gotta rake the leaves and shit.” He hugged you. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, love you Iwa!” You and Oikawa waved him off when Oikawa turned to you. 

“I have gifts for you as well, actually.” He handed you a packet and placed it in your hand. “You remember when you gave me glow in the dark stars? I think you should have some of your own.”

“You still remember that?” you replied.

“Yeah, they’re still on my ceiling,” he grinned. “That’s not all, though.” He handed you a box, which you opened only to look at him wide eyed.

“Oikawa. Is this a meteorite fragment?”

“Yes.”

“Is it real?”

“Yes.”

“This is a good quality one. How much did it cost?”

“20,000 yen.” 

You gasped. “Oikawa, what the fuck?! I can’t take this, it’s too expensive!”

He shook his head and smiled. “It’s really not! You’ve bought me top quality volleyballs even when it’s not my birthday.”

“It’s different,” you murmured. 

“Do you like it?” he said, nervous.

“How could I not?” you fondly replied.   
  
  
  


“It’s okay,” you hugged him as he cried. “It’s not your fault, Oikawa. If she couldn’t understand that you loved volleyball so much, then she wasn’t the one.” You pet his hair. “Oikawa, volleyball is your livelihood. It’s helped you through everything. Hard times were there, volleyball guided you through. It’s always been your goal. If she can’t see that, if she can’t recognize the amount of effort it takes to do great things that you will do, then she really wasn’t the one for you. Understand?”

You felt him nod against your shirt. His snot probably covered your entire sleeve by now. You didn’t give a shit. 

“I bet I look ugly as hell,” he sniffled. You sighed. When he pulled back, all you thought was that he still looked like a gem in a rose with his cheeks flushed and a runny nose.

The words that came out were, “You look fine.”

“Hi, Oikawa!”

“Hello!" he said. "How's your day-”

“Do you like ___?”

He blinked. That was unexpected. 

“Of course, she’s my best friend!”

“Romantically,” a fan commented.

“Well, that’s ridiculous, how could I ever lik-” He stopped in his tracks. He remembered how pretty you always looked to him, even when you weren’t. He remembered how much he loved it when you talked about anything. He remembered how he felt something rise in him whenever you spoke to other boys, and how it was never good. He remembered how, although he had dated two people, he had never even had his first kiss because you always stayed in his mind.

Huh. 

Well, this was something to think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarification timewise!! the bug hunting takes place during the summer break before third year starts! oikawa has been probably been overworking himself for a while without us knowing, so this is just when we found out (on the sidelines, his feud with kageyama has probably fueled this, but id think he probably hides his hatred for kageyama from you pretty well, so you probably dont know much abt their fighting. you probably just think of oikawa as kageyamas senpai) your birthday is in autumn, so ofc you guys celebrated that. then oikawa's girlfriend breaks up with him because he's too addicted to volleyball a month or two after. soon after, oikawa realizes his feelings. thank you to user 372259 for commenting abt the confusion and helping me realize i mixed the last two parts up so i could fix it!! hope u guys enjoy reading!!!


	13. i love you

_"'why, i've always been in love with you,' he smiled, 'i suppose you were in love with me too!'"_

_me_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

“What college are you guys gonna to?” you said, finally asking the question none of you had dared to do before.

“I think I’ll go to a school with a good sports medicine and exercise science programs,” Iwaizumi said lowly.

“Oh, cool! Eyes on any schools?” 

“UC Irvine.”

“Ooh, eyes on California, huh?” you teased. 

“What about you?” Iwaizumi asked.

You scratched your arm. “MIT, I think. For their comp. sci program.” You looked at Oikawa, nervous about his reaction. “What about you, Oikawa?”

“I’m still thinking about it. I just know I want to do volleyball.”

“Ah. Well, if you do choose to do volleyball, make it on the great stage, yeah?”

Oikawa patted your hand softly. “Would you expect any less?”

Iwaizumi inwardly groaned. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Never overwork yourself again, okay?” You flicked Oikawa’s shoulders. “You are really going to break me one day.”

Oikawa laughed. “Hit it till it breaks?”

“This doesn’t apply, Oikawa! Seriously, don’t overwork yourself! It’s not good for you physically AND mentally!” You shook him by his shoulders as you reprimanded him.

Oikawa grabbed your shoulders and shook you back. “Okay, I won’t! I promise. Seriously, the doctor yesterday said it was just a sprain, it’s okay!”

You hooked your arms around his neck and looked him straight into the eye, dead serious. “Do it again and I’ll die, okay? Never again.”

He agreed, “Never again.”

  
  
  
  
  


You twirled your pen in your fingers, waiting for the right moment to draw. Oikawa was otherworldly in his element; he looked so in tune, so perfect. It was like volleyball was made for him, although his skill was created by hours of strenuous hard work. 

Oikawa’s knee had been healed tremendously, although he was still required to wear a brace as a caution. But when he jumped, you would never think he had just been injured. 

Suddenly your pen flew over paper, all while you looked up.

  
  
  
  
  


“Oikawa, drink some water.” You handed him his waterbottle, sending him a worried look. He sat down tiredly and downed the entire thing.

“Calm down a bit, please? Okay? You’ve been practicing so hard, I’m worried you’ll injure yourself again. I know it’s prelims, but you’re straining yourself.”

Oikawa nodded, then after what seemed like a bit of thinking, said, “Will you wear my jersey?”

You nearly choked on your spit. “Like- at your game?”

“Yeah. Might calm me down to see you wearing it.”

Your mind was on its knees and screaming like it was having a mental breakdown. 

“Sure!” you replied cheerily.

Oikawa seemed to light up, filled with energy as he smiled at you a genuine smile and peppily said, “Don’t forget!”

“I won’t!” You replied.

Inside, you were screaming all over.

  
  


**y/n:**

SUGASUGASUGSUASGUA

WTF

WHATTEH FCUK

WHAT THE FUCK

SUGA???????!!!!

HELLO

omg

are you on a date with daichi

bruh

you know, i STILL haven't met daichi yet

and the reason for this is???????

omg are you embarrassed by me

im so hurt what did you tell him about me

**suga:**

eeeeee shushhhhh 

i was at volleyball practice

my kouhais are so dumb sometimes you know?

i love them, don’t get me wrong

but tanaka and noya are going to get arrested one day

especially tanaka

actually maybe noya

actually, i think they’ll both be arrested together

with charges of assault and attempted assault

and they probably beat up some dude who hit on kiyoko

okay anyways, why are you screaming???

**y/n:**

ohhh ur gonna be screaming too, suga

trust me, ur gonna be screaming too

guess what

oikawa

asked me 

**suga:**

ON A DATE????????????????

**y/n:**

hahahahhahahha

no

he asked me

TO WEAR HIS JERSEY

**suga:**

oh

**y/n:**

wth do you mean oh this is massive progress

**suga:**

idk i was expecting more

**y/n:**

im gonna beat ur ass

**suga:**

daichi will do that for you

**y/n:**

never say that shit again

**suga:**

no promises

  
  
  
  
  


Oikawa paced around back and forth, eyes scanning the stands. He hadn’t spotted you ye- Oh, there you were! Oikawa’s face was about to flood into a smile, until he realized… you were talking to somebody?

You were jovially chatting with a boy who donned wild black hair and keen yellow eyes. You suddenly started laughing, face happy and blithe. 

Oikawa felt rage flame up in him (he finally put a name to this feeling) and jealousy bubble green (and this one as well). You were supposed to be laughing with _him._ So why weren’t you? Why were you having the time of your life with a handsome boy who looked like he could seduce girls with effortless witty banter and observant remarks?

Well, no matter, you were wearing HIS jersey after a-

Well, that was wrong. 

You weren’t wearing his jersey at all. 

No, instead, you donned dark red, a clear stark contrast, a clear opposing color to the bright turquoise Oikawa loved and should have seen instead. 

Just like the boy sitting next to you.

You know, Oikawa never had a problem with red before, but now he felt like he was seeing too much of it. 

You turned your head and caught his eye. Unassumingly, you shot him an innocent smile. 

Oikawa looked away immediately, no smile being returned. 

“Huh?” you thought aloud. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked.

“Oh, it's nothing,” you replied. _He’s never done that before._

When the game started, you couldn’t help but feel confused. “His playing style is different,” you commented. 

“Really?” Kuroo asked. “How does he normally play?”

“He sets closer to the net,” you replied.

“Huh. And you know this how?”

“Of course I know,” you replied without thinking about it. Kuroo sent you a wolfish grin. 

“Uhuh, for reasons,” he smirked knowingly.

You gulped. “Yup, for reasons.”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to the side on the court and spoke to him (he had probably noticed the change in playing style as well). Oikawa nodded, flustered, and looked up at you in the stands. You grinned and sent him a thumbs up. His mouth fell open, surprised, and he then stalked off to his regular position. 

Oikawa reverted back to his regular style, and to your excitement, they won in straight sets.

You ran up to him, thrilled that his hard work paid off, ready to congratulate him, when Oikawa asked, expression nearly blank but just the littlest bit visibly hurt, “Why aren’t you wearing my jersey?”

“What?” you asked, confused.

“Why aren’t you wearing my jersey?” he replied, voice wavering.

“I’m not wearing your jer-” You looked down, only to see you definitely weren’t at all. You gasped, panicked. You looked back up at him, whose expression was now a mix between embittered and upset. _Understandably,_ you thought. _He was so happy when I said yes. He even reminded me not to forget, and I did. Is this why he was playing so differently? I threw him off this much?_ “I’m so, so sorry,” you said, voice regretful. “I can’t believe I forgot, I really thought I put it on! I-” You looked down at your bag and pulled out his turquoise jersey, donning the number 1. You wanted to punch yourself in the face. You probably would when Oikawa wasn’t around to stop you. You would probably throw a hissy fit and then scream and then call Suga and Aoi because you were stupid, so, so so stupid. Maybe you had memory loss. How else could you have forgotten this? You had been thinking about it all day before. “Oikawa, I’m really so fucking sorry, I can’t believe I forgot when I even reminded myself this morning, but I think I’m just a dumb-”

Oikawa sighed and sent you a weary smile. “We still have more games left, yeah? Wear my jersey at those to make it up?”

Heart somewhat alleviated from the guilt, you eagerly said, “Yes, yes, of course! For sure, I won’t forget next time. I really promise, and if I don’t I can owe you favors for as many times I forgot.”

Oikawa laughed. “That would be nice.” All of a sudden, Oikawa remembered the beautiful black haired man you were speaking with back in the stands, and the bubbles of jealousy rose up in him and popped, tickling his insides. “By the way, who were you talking to in the stands?”

“Kuroo!” you replied cheerfully (too cheerfully for Oikawa. Why were you so excited just to say his name?) “He plays volleyball too! I met him in Tokyo.”

 _Another volleyball player?_ “A setter?” Oikawa asked, keeping his voice calm and hopefully not jealous and curious. 

“No, a middle blocker.”

“Hmm. Is he dating anybody?”

 _Why would he ask that?_ you thought. “No, but..” You lowered your voice. “Don’t tell others, but he’s totally in love with his setter.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he suppressed a laugh. 

“What?” he asked, surprised. 

“Yup, I said what I said! He’s literally in love with his setter. His name is Kenma and he’s totally in love with Kuroo too, and together they’re a total duo, and like, Kenma is super antisocial but Kuroo like totally makes him non antisocial and he actually JOKES around Kuroo because he’s become so comfortable around him that he actually becomes snarky and funny and shit, and whenever Kenma is around, Kuroo’s always staring at him with this love struck expression 24/7, and I’m telling you Oikawa, if they don’t get together, I think I’m going to die. I’ll show you a picture of them too! Look, they’re in love, right?” 

Oikawa nodded, feeling completely baffled. Huh. Oikawa thought he had strong deduction skills; oh well. He supposed even the sharpest of shooters sometimes missed the mark. 

  
  
  
  


Oikawa’s eyes flitted to the familiar bright turquoise blue his teammates wore. _Is it…_ Looking up from the jersey was your face; your beautiful face he had grown accustomed to seeing near every day. On either side of you was no boy; just Aoi and a random girl he had never seen. He finally relaxed, and he let his white, bright, shining teeth light up and flood his face.

The game started, and you screamed at the top of your lungs the entire time. “GO, OIKAWA!” you hollered. “YOU’RE SO COOL! YOU’RE AMAZING! WHAT A GOD, OIKAWA! GO, OIKAWA, GO! GO OIKAWA, GO!” The fangirls behind you, who had been chanting wildly on their own previously, started to chant loudly with you. “GO, OIKAWA, GO! GO, OIKAWA, GO!” 

Next to you, Aoi screamed into a megaphone, “GO, IWA, GO! GO, IWA, GO!” repeatedly. When she realized she’d been screaming for him for a suspicious while, she blushed and said, “AND GO OIKAWA TOO! GO OIKAWA, GO!”

“Wow, she’s really good,” a girl in the seats over said. 

Oikawa suddenly seemed to become more energized, landing the most powerful service ace you had ever seen yet. Raw and utter respect and awe filled you to the brim. If you had been playing against him, you knew dread would have filled you. 

Throughout the game, you experienced a large range of emotions. Going from elation to desperation, this singular game made you feel so many different feelings that the only unwavering sentiment you felt was the need for Oikawa to win. 

So imagine what you felt when Oikawa losed. 

Your heart stopped. Shock overtook your heart, and then it raged, going through (quite honestly) the stages of grief more intensely than you thought it would. While the Karasuno team screamed in exhilaration and glee (and you _were_ happy to see Suga and Daichi congratulate each other), the Seijoh team stood, absorbing the realization of their true and utter defeat.

They didn’t want to realize it.

Neither did you.

They surrounded their coach, and tears started to flood down some of their faces while others tried to keep their heads high. You felt tears flood down your _own_ face, and you wished you weren’t so weak. Iwaizumi looked down at the ground, and your heart broke over and over again, as you knew he probably somehow miraculously blamed himself for this loss. 

Oikawa slapped his back, perhaps reassuringly, as he ran off to line up in front of you all who cheered. And your heart, fragile as glass, was beaten to death with a bat of steel. The rest of the members slapped Iwaizumi’s back as he stood solemnly in the court, hurt and despaired. And then he wiped his tears and ran up to stand with the rest. 

“Thank you very much!” Oikawa yelled. He bowed, and the rest of the team followed. He avoided your gaze. You understood; you would have done it too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


You laid on your back, staring at your ceiling (which was spattered with glow in the dark stars) when your phone suddenly dinged. You rolled over and grabbed your phone to see a text from Oikawa. (Who else would you have ever wanted it to be?) 

**oikawa ✨💜🛸:**

hi

**y/n:**

hi :)

**oikawa ✨💜🛸:**

will you go to the mini mart?

**y/n:**

right now?

**oikawa ✨💜🛸:**

please?

**y/n:**

of course, ill meet you there

  
  
  
  


Oikawa leaned back on the rail in front of the mart and let out a deep exhale when you ran up to him and waved. “Hey!”

He smiled. “Hey.”

“What’d you call me out here for?” You walked next to him and leaned back as well, tilting your head up to the sky. 

“Nothing, I guess. I mean, that’s wrong. I just.. wanted to talk, I don’t know.”

You nodded. You were fine with that; time with Oikawa was time with Oikawa. (AKA time to be treasured.)

“So, you’re really going to move to America, huh?” Oikawa said. 

“Yup,” you replied. “Got into MIT and all.”

“Yeah, that’s a real amazing thing you did there. MIT is crazy prestigious.”

“I still can’t believe it myself,” you chuckled. 

“And Iwa-chan’s going off to UC Irvine, just like he said he would.” Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “You’re both going to America, huh? Doing great things. Doing what you said you would.”

You didn’t respond. What were you supposed to say?

“I’m going to continue doing volleyball, you know.”

You looked at him. “That’s great! I wouldn’t have expected anything less!”

“Yeah. Well, it’s not going to be in Japan,” Oikawa laughed.

You gawked for a second, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he kicked a rock, “I think I might move to Argentina.”

Your eyebrows shot up to the moon. “ _Argentina?_ ” You had DEFINITELY never heard of this before!

“Do you remember Jose Blanco?” Oikawa finally turned his head to gaze at you. 

You nodded. “He’s the guy you freaked out about when you first got into setting for real.”

“Yes, well, he’s from the Argentina team.”

Ohhh, yeah. You were beginning to connect the dots.

“I want to pursue being on the Argentinian volleyball team. Of course, I'm still going to university first, but I really think I want to do professional volleyball.” His eyes bored into yours. “I want to make it in the world.”

You shifted and leaned forward without realizing it. “You will,” you said, dead serious. “You’re going to make it worldwide. If I don’t see you standing on the world stage with a golden trophy, it’s going to be because you’re _dead._ ”

Oikawa chuckled to himself. “You’ve put more trust in me than anybody else.” He let out a breath and looked back up. A cold wind brushed against his hair. 

The same wind swept your locks up, but you couldn’t be bothered to brush it out of your face when you were looking at somebody you loved more than you could express in words. 

“How could I not when my trust is justified?”

He abruptly fixed his gaze on you, your heart leaping at the sudden stare. He leaned forward, as if studying your face. You swallowed, nervous and slightly uncomfortable. _Is something on me?_

“You’re going to make it as well, you know?” he murmured. 

You blinked, then let out a nervous giggle. “Of course I will.” You nervously glanced away and up to the stars, which twinkled brightly, just like they had the first time you saw them. “When I’m in space, look at the stars and think of me, yeah?” You looked back at him and an unconscious, genuine, free smile made its way onto your mouth. “ _I’m_ going to make it big, Oikawa. And when you miss me, all you have to do is look up at the dazzling, glittering lights and know that I’m right there, glowing for you in every single one.”

If Oikawa hadn’t been in love with you before (which he had been), he would have fallen in love with you right then and there.

He supposed people could fall in love again.

The wind suddenly picked up much stronger than before, and you shivered slightly in the cold. Oikawa’s hand suddenly made its way towards your jaw that he had studied many times when you weren’t looking. You jolted at his featherlight touch and flicked your eyes up to his, which looked fixedly into yours as if a billion thoughts stood behind them, and he didn’t know if any of them were thoughts he could say.

“Oikawa?” you said, meaning for it to come out loud but your voice betraying you into a whisper. 

He suddenly cupped your face, touch gentle and warm, sending sparks down your spine. He leaned closer, dangerously close. You could see his long, dark lashes, his beauteous eyes. You didn’t dare look down at his lips, for your mind would be tempted by what you were _sure_ were sins.

“I don’t think the stars could ever be as beautiful as you,” he murmured, right before his eyes slowly lidded and his irresistible lips everyone dreamed of having kissed yours, ever so lightly, like the brush of a feather. Like it wasn’t even there. 

Your heart was hysterical, pounding so loud it was ridiculous. All you could hear was the sound of your rapidly beating heart going 500 miles per hour.

You were so shocked, that you might have been rendered immobile.

Ah, well, you weren’t that dumb.

You placed your own hands on his face, feeling his sharp jawline and smooth skin you were always SO jealous of, and kissed him, _finally_ kissing him after you had been waiting for what might as well have been your _entire fucking life._

And he was kissing you _back._

His lips were soft, and they tasted faintly sweet. He kissed you all types of ways; he would suddenly pick up speed and kiss you like he was running out of time, then suddenly slow down and devour your lips slowly, like you were a romantic piece of chocolate he was savoring with every lick. Sometimes he would kiss you passionately, ravaging you with the intensity of a flame burning blue. Sometimes he would kiss you sweetly, tenderly, with mountains of love behind every single twitch of his lips and tongue.

And you went with it; you went with it all. Whether he kissed you like a decadent dessert or kissed you like the world was ending and he was finally getting to have you now; you went with it all. Because, you know what? This was Oikawa. Versatile, changing Oikawa, who could have you in any way he wanted because he was _Oikawa._ Oikawa who could run with anything, Oikawa who could go from so sweet your teeth were rotting to so terrifyingly intimidating that you wanted to do a billion things, all of them including the words ‘try to live.’ 

Honestly, Oikawa could have been any one of his moods, his different dualities, because you would take him any way. You would take him with his good and his bad. You would take him when he cried and when he smiled, because after all, he was the same boy you had loved with every single second of your days, whether it be morning, afternoon or night. 

You loved Oikawa.

And it turned out, he did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh yeah shit got GOOD in this chapter. no this is not the last chapter! theres one (maybe two? probably one) chapter left!  
> if you liked this, pls leave kudos!! theyre super appreciated!  
> i loved writing this chapter, and i hope you all have a lovely day!!  
> (also, the beginning quote that i made, i wrote it completely reading it in a 1920s transatlantic voice LOL. if you didnt, you should i swear it makes it sound better)


	14. we made it: finale

_"you- you alone will have the stars as no one else has them..._

_in one of the stars, i shall be living. in one of them i shall be laughing._

_and so it will be as if all the stars were laughing, when you look at the sky at night.._

_you- only you- will have stars that can laugh."_

_antoine de saint-exupéry_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

**** Oikawa let the cool wind sweep up his hair, tickling the back of his neck. Relaxed, he looked up at the dark, black night sky that was lit up with stars. It was a clear night, no clouds to be seen. The lights of the city were all out, allowing the unthinkable number of the sky’s splattered stars to show. Every single inch of the pitch black background was freckled with glimmering lights.

He breathed easy, heart filling with calm and affection. To him, you were in every single star, glowing with the immeasurable power and light you were always destined to burn.

He checked his watch. “Oh, it’s time.” He walked back into your guys’ house and sat down on the custom made couch you had ordered for him (The back of the couch was wooden, and into it was carved your favorite scenes from The Little Prince. You had said it was for him, but he swore it was self indulgent), shifting his legs for comfort. He switched the TV on and a grin wider than ever flooded his face.

There you stood, standing straight and tall, wearing a proud grin that matched his own on your face as you waved, gratified. Your ring finger brandished a gorgeous ring that matched his; and it sparkled like an infinite amount of stars bundled together into one perfect ring. Immeasurable pride filled Oikawa. You had lived up to your word, just like he had always known you would; you had graduated from MIT in the top of your class and trained at NASA; and in the most minimal time possible, you became an astronaut. At only 26 years old, you had made it onto Mars. The first human being to walk on the Red Planet’s surface, and Oikawa had the pleasure of calling you  _ his.  _

“We did it,” you had laughed in joy when you stepped onto the rocky red land, “We made it among the stars!” You had looked into the camera, a massive grin surely behind your helmet. "We made it to the skies and beyond!" Oh, the elation Oikawa felt when he knew those words were meant for him. The second you said those words the quote had gone viral, just like Neil Armstrong’s words did back in 1969.

“It has been said that ___, along with her team, will also be watching the Olympics!” a voice said as the TV switched clips to show you floating around in your ship. Oikawa laughed to himself. “___’s husband is the famed Oikawa Tooru, one of the most accomplished setters in the entire world, if not the most! What a power couple! In her words, he is ‘the best setter to ever exist; he’ll knock you out to death, since he’s always done the same to me.’ Quite a lot of faith in her beloved, but it’s befitting, as he is the star setter in the Argentinian National volleyball team! She has said that she will be watching Oikawa’s game, and that she will be rooting for him loudly the entire way. Good luck to Oikawa, and all the other Olympic teams!”

Oikawa’s phone suddenly buzzed aggressively, and Oikawa knowingly picked up with a smirk on his face. 

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan,” he sang. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Iwaizumi barked.

“How’d you know I was smirking, Iwa-chan? Are you spying on me?” he cooed into the phone.

“Shut the fuck up, Flattykawa. I just wanted to tell you that we’re going to  _ beat  _ your ass,” Iwaizumi said, voice unmistakably smug. 

“Ahh, well, she doesn’t think that,” Oikawa grinned.

“She’s your wife, Oikawa, she’s going to root for you.”

“Well, she’s always had the best judgement,” Oikawa smiled at your face on the screen. 

“Yeah, we’ll see if you’ll say that when I prove you wrong.”

“Excuse me, Iwa-chan? I’ll have you know I’ll be proving my dearest wife RIGHT.”

“And already, you’re wrong.”

“When she comes back from Mars, I’m telling her you talked shit about her judgement.”

“You wouldn’t fucking dare.”

“She’s my wife, Iwa-chan, and spouses don’t keep secrets!”

“Well, you’re going to be crying in defeat anyways, so does it even matter?”

“You really think you’re going to win? You trained the entire Japan national team just to beat ME, Iwa-chan. You trained. The entire. Japanese Olympic National team. The _best players. In ALL OF JAPAN._ To beat. **_ME._** Wouldn’t you think this says something about my skill?” Oikawa’s voice was dripping with justified arrogance and pride.

“No, this just says that I hate you,” Iwaizumi replied.

“I don’t think so,” Oikawa sang.

“Oikawa, I swear to hell-“

Oikawa smiled as Iwaizumi continued to bark insults after insults to Oikawa (while Aoi peppered Iwaizumi with kisses and giggled in the background), because truly, this made him happy. 

Oikawa was  _ happy.  _

He had a wife he would die for, a best friend he would kill for, and he was on top of the world (while his wife was beyond the world. Literally.). 

When you and Oikawa had married and the two of you were unpacking in your new home, he had come across the sketchbooks you seemed to have your nose in more often than not.

You had laughed and told him that he could look through them all he wanted. You told him they were theirs.

They had ended up becoming one of his favorite things to paw through. And ever since you left for space, he had been staring at the pages you had filled more than ever. He had spent his entire high school years wondering what went on in those pages, what things your pen drew, and now he finally got to see them all. 

It turned out your pen drew Oikawa. A  _ lot.  _ You drew Iwaizumi too, but lord, it seemed like Oikawa was your personal model. Going from chibis to full blown sketches, Oikawa wondered how you didn’t realize you were in love with him sooner.

Before Oikawa had gone outside to gaze at the stars he loved so affectionately because in them was  _ you,  _ he had been pawing through his favorite sketchbook of yours from third year; and there it lay on the coffee table next to him, opened on his favorite page. You had drawn a large number of things on this page: the drinks you and Oikawa drank every day, little parodies of Iwaizumi as a chibi, aliens and astronauts, but the biggest, most bold drawing on the entire page (and his personal favorite) was him, jumping up into the sky to do a serve in all his glory. 

The two of you really did make it; to the skies and beyond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT the final chapter! there will be an aoixiwa chapter followup AND a kuroken followup! i like, JUST had the idea of making aoi and iwaizumi get together (bc like the two of them need love too), so i did edit previous chapters to include aoi x iwa hints throughout, so itll make it make a lot more sense. i recommend rereading the fic, you'll catch the new parts pretty quick!


	15. finale pt 2: aoi x iwa extra

_"i've always loved you."_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Aoi had always had a crush on Iwaizumi.

The first time she saw him was when on the first day of volleyball practice, when she accidentally went into the boys’ gym instead of the girls. 

“Huh?” she had asked in confusion when she saw the gym was full of boys instead of girls. 

A tanned boy with spiky hair had walked up to her, and the first thought that went into her mind was, _he’s hot._ He had asked if she was looking for the girls gym. She had nodded profusely, and he sent her on the correct way. 

_What a gentleman,_ she’d thought. 

The next time they met was when she was in the hallways carrying a stack of papers for student council, meant to deliver it to Mrs. Tatsugami, the advisor. She had shifted and accidentally dropped all the papers. While she was face palming internally, Iwaizumi, the handsome, rugged tanned gentleman who so gladly helped her on her way last time they spoke, happened to run across her in the halls.

“You need help?” he’d asked with his low voice. Aoi’s mind, which was going blank because of this beautiful boy, somehow still instructed her mouth to say, “Yes, please do!” He’d sent her a crooked smile and helped her fix up all her papers in order. 

When he stood up and held the papers out, she stood up and blushed greatly. He was _tall._ Aoi was only 5’3 around this time (she reached a growth spurt randomly after, which was strange because she had hit puberty more than 2 years ago for sure; she supposed she was just lucky); this boy was definitely not. 

She graciously accepted the papers, and they both waved each other goodbye with kind smiles on their faces. 

The third time they met was when she visited his classroom to promote an activity their student council was holding. She had to deliver a miniature promo on the activity, and the entire time she was ever so aware of the tanned boy’s gaze. When she finally dared to look him in the eye, he sent her a minuscule smile that made her heart pitter patter. The boy’s teacher started speaking, leaving her standing next to the teacher as she spoke about how she expected the class to participate. Aoi’s eyes wandered the class as she tried not to stare at the boy; when she allowed herself to look at him, she sent him a miniature wave from beside her thigh. He sent it back, and Aoi felt very, very pleased. 

The fourth time they met, Aoi was in PE. He had been called over by her teacher to demonstrate how to properly do push ups. Their gazes met many times, every single time leaving Aoi’s heart faster. Her teacher had the boy, whose name she had learned was ‘Iwaizumi,’ do as many push-ups as he could in a minute. The entire time, Aoi couldn’t help but notice his taut arm muscles rippling below his tank top. _Oh boy, am I a pervert,_ she thought, ashamed. He ended up doing 113 pushups, leaving her thoroughly impressed. She hadn’t known he was _strong._

The fifth time they met, he was in the library, nose in a book and a pen in hand nearby his notebook. Aoi had hyped herself up, telling herself, _Yeahh, you can do this, Aoi! Just ask to sit there! And if he rejects you, it’s whatever! Nobody cares! Who cares! Yeahh! Life’s too short! Okay, go!_ and had tapped his shoulder lightly. He looked up to see Aoi smiling down at him, saying, “Is this seat taken?” She tapped on the seat in front of him. 

“No, not at all,” he’d replied. (His heart had jolted and stopped just from how she looked smiling at him. That was probably _not_ normal.) 

She slid into the seat in front of him and asked, “What are you reading?”

“Stone Fox,” he replied.

“Short book,” she said. 

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s in English.”

Aoi lit up. “You speak English?”

“Attempting to,” he said, suddenly bashful. “You’re Aoi, right?”

“Yeah, Aoi Chen.”

“Are you Chinese?" He suddenly flushed a deep red and waved his hands in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, that was intrusive. I shou-“ 

“It’s okay!” Aoi said, waving her hands back. “I am Chinese! Like, 3 quarters! My dad is half Japanese, so we live in Japan! But my parents were also Asian Americans, so I speak English really well.” 

He sighed, relieved he wasn’t offensive. “That’s really cool.”

It was Aoi’s turn to blush. “Thanks… you’re Iwaizumi, right?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he nodded. 

“Nice name,” she said, inwardly giggling because of the progress.

“You too,” he sent a crooked smile. On the inside, Aoi sobbed. _Fuck he’s so beautiful._

After that, they didn’t get to see each other much. They would see each other in the halls or around school and wave, but for the rest of first year, they didn’t get to speak again. However, her heart still picked up pace whenever he passed. 

In second year, she got asked out by a boy named Oikawa, who was apparently popular (if he was, she never paid that much attention.) 

She had nothing wrong with him; he was pretty, nice, sweet and smart. 

She didn’t really have a reason to decline; so she didn’t. 

And then she learned he was Iwaizumi’s best friend. 

She started seeing him more often (although it wasn’t too much at all). She would leave with Oikawa at the end of school and Iwaizumi would be there as well. The two of them would share a smile, albeit a somewhat sad one, wave, and she would be off with her boyfriend. 

Strangely enough, she and Oikawa didn’t do too much. Of course, they went on dates, she met his friends and he met hers, all of that sort, but they never even kissed. Neither one of them had the desire to, she supposed. 

But one day, when she was with Iwaizumi while she waited for Oikawa to get out of the bathroom, she felt the desire that had always been missing with Oikawa. He spoke and her eyes fell to his lips, and she couldn’t help but wonder, what did they taste like? 

She licked her lips subconsciously, causing his eyes to flit down to her lips; her shining, wet, luscious lips. 

To say the least, Iwaizumi’s mind drifted. 

What if he kissed her? What if he tangled his hand in her hair? What if her tongue tasted sweet? What if he kissed her lips till they were plump and red, what if her lips shone wet with- 

Oikawa slammed the door open with an oblivious smile on his face, snapping the two of them out of their stupor. And so they were each reminded exactly _why_ they were apart. 

Oikawa was keeping them apart; she had a boyfriend, and neither one of them were cheaters.

They couldn’t even entertain the thought. 

That is, until she decided to break up with him.

“I don’t think we’re right for each other,” she had said to Oikawa. “I think you have your eyes and heart somewhere else, and so do I. But I want us to remain friends! Nothing has to be awkward.” Oikawa agreed, and it was a clean, amicable breakup.

Of course, Aoi was still friends with his friends, and she truly liked them. She didn’t want that to change.

So a day after, she found Iwaizumi standing in the library, staring at a row of books. She stood next to him, and he didn’t seem to notice, so she looked at the books he was staring at. English books. “Are you aiming to move to America one day?” she commented. 

He jolted in surprise and looked at her. “I didn’t know you were there,” he said. 

“Yeah, I know,” she laughed. “Hey, I don’t know if you know this, but Oikawa and I broke up yesterday.” 

His eyes grew wide. 

“Yeah, it was a pretty amicable breakup.”

“He broke up with you?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes still saucers. 

“No, I broke up with him,” she corrected. His eyes grew even wider, and before he could ask, she continued, “My heart wasn’t into him.” She looked straight into his eyes, which remained shocked. “I want us to stay friends, yeah? I don’t want this breakup to make things awkward.” 

He nodded. “Of course,” he managed to say. His mind was reeling. She wasn’t with him? They were over?

Was it wrong to feel excited about this?

The next time they met, Aoi’s teacher had called her pick something up from Iwaizumi’s teacher (what luck). When she arrived, Iwaizumi’s eyes stayed stuck on her that he didn’t even realize he was staring. Luckily, his teacher (what a wingman) noticed, as he said, “Iwaizumi, why don’t you go help Aoi with her papers over there? Those look quite heavy.” 

Iwaizumi, somewhat flustered, agreed, and the two of them walked down the long, long hallway to her classroom as they both shouldered large stacks of papers. They walked slowly. Iwaizumi preferred to say it was because the weight in their hands slowed them down.

When Aoi reached the door, Iwaizumi immediately set the papers down onto the floor to open the door for her. She warmed at the gesture; she had seen how rough he could be, she did spend time around him and Oikawa together after all; but boy, if he wasn’t a real contrast otherwise. He was truly polite and caring at his core, and this combined with his stubbornness and grounded personality made Aoi scream into her pillows night after night. 

“Thank you,” she’d said, much more softly than she intended. 

He didn’t know how to respond, so he just nodded, and brought in the papers left right after. 

Ah, why was he like this?

A week later, Aoi checked her watch and realized it was only a minute or two till the boys volleyball team finished practice. _Ah, why not wait?_ she thought. Soon after, Iwaizumi walked out, and surprised, he said, “Hi.”

“Hi,” she said.

“What’re you doing here?”

“I don’t know, was just passing by, I guess,” she rocked back and forth on her feet. “You want to walk home together?”

Iwaizumi’s heart pounded. “Sure.”

“So,” she said as they walked, “what are you into?”

“What do you mean?” he replied.

“Like your hobbies, your interests.” She gave him a pointed look. “Other than volleyball, of course.”

“I like Godzilla,” he said shyly. She was going to sob. He was adorable when he was shy. “I also like video games. Or games in general.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Mario Kart,” he thought, “Tetris. PacMan. MineCraft.” He continued to list them when he realized he had been listing them for a _while._ He stopped, but she said, “No, no, keep going!”

_She wants me to keep going? She ACTUALLY wants me to keep going? What a girl!_

“No, I don’t want to bore you.”

Aoi chuckled. “You couldn’t bore me. I play the games you play too.” His eyebrows shot up like fireworks. “I mean, I do have a big brother,” she said thoughtfully, “and my dad likes video games as well. I was never really into video games that weren’t mobile because I like otome games but they have to be GOOD otome games, but anyways, then YouTube happened and I liked watching gameplays. Well, the gameplays were of RPGs, like Ace Attorney and Danganronpa… I love Ace Attorney, you know. I haven’t played or watched anything after the Trilogy yet, but I probably will; I’ve got the time to spare.”

Iwaizumi was inwardly losing his shit. A girl who actually knew what Ace Attorney was? Every girl he had met who said they were a gamer girl had never heard of Ace Attorney, which was one of his favorite RPGs. (There was no problem with it; he didn't know every single game they brought up either. It was just sad because he really liked the game and wanted to talk about it with somebody who wasn't Oikawa.) He played it at Oikawa’s house all the time! 

“Sorry, I spoke too much,” she smiled apologetically. 

“You’re fine,” he said quickly. 

“Ah,” she suddenly said, “we’re at my house.” _Already?_ Iwaizumi thought disappointedly. “Maybe you can walk me home next time,” she said after a beat. _Please say yes,_ she thought anxiously.

“Anytime you want,” he said, praying he didn’t sound too eager. She flashed him a happy smile. 

“Well, I’ve got to go!” she said. She ran off to her front door, waving until she got inside. When she did, she covered her mouth in embarrassment. _Did I ACTUALLY just do that?!_

The two of them friended each other on multiple different games, playing with each other and learning a little bit more about one other every time they played. They didn’t play too much, but when they did, it always left them both going to bed with massive smiles on their faces.

When Aoi got invited to a party, she said yes, because why not? It was the weekend and she had done all her homework (and even if she didn’t, she was Aoi. She could do it)! She was responsible enough to stay away from drugs and alcohol. She had no urge to even attempt either one anyways. She would be fine.

And she was, actually. She didn’t touch anything bad and never took an eye off her water bottle. But she was lonely; she didn’t know anybody at this god awful party.

Well, that is, until Iwaizumi showed up. 

He called her from across the room, and she perked up at the sound of his voice. Glad to see somebody she knew (and even gladder it was Iwaizumi), she ran to him, and the two of them started talking well. They sat on a stairway, and she was just buzzed. Not because of alcohol or cocaine, but because Iwaizumi was just madly effective on her. Her heart was racing the Flash and winning, and her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. She didn’t want to stop talking to him; but he suddenly dropped face in worry of you. Aoi felt worry fill her too; you were her friend! Were you okay? But Iwaizumi grabbed her by the shoulders and said, “Aoi, I want you to enjoy yourself, okay? Don’t worry yourself.” Before Aoi could even protest, Iwaizumi fled out the door following after you.

All Aoi could think about was his touch on her. 

It left her feeling like she was high (or more like what she guessed feeling high felt like; she didn’t know, she’d never been high in reality); his touch flooded her with warmth and sparks and tingles and all in a pleasant way. Her heart was booming, and all noise was blocked out, suddenly blurred. 

She placed her hands on her shoulders, cheeks red, as she tried to replicate that warmth. 

It didn’t feel the same; she sighed, resigned. She supposed it had to be Iwaizumi.

When third year came, both of them were busy; they both had their own activities to deal with, and they didn’t get to talk much. And so they reverted to shy waves in the halls and around school. Of course, whenever they did talk for what little time they did, they’d think about it all day, and it would keep them up at night. 

They rolled over onto their sides in their beds and sighed. “Why can’t I have you?” they both said solemnly. “Do you even like me?” they’d whisper, looking up at their ceilings. 

Aoi did cheer for Iwaizumi at his final volleyball game, but he had lost. 

He preferred to not talk about it.

“Hi, Iwaizumi,” Aoi waved. 

“Aoi,” he grinned. “Hey.” 

“Do you know what college you’re going to?” she asked, finally having worked up the courage to do so. 

“Yeah,” he said, heart thumping. They weren’t going to be going to the same college, were they? “UC Irvine.”

Aoi’s eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened. “Wait, really?” she said, voice suddenly sounding giddy. 

“Yeah, I’m studying sports medicine and exercise science,” he said testily, “why?” _Why’s she sound like that?_

“I’m going to USC! I’m studying business,” she giggled. Iwaizumi’s inner self danced in glee. 

“Isn’t that like 40 minutes away?” he asked. 

“Yes! We’re going to be somewhat college buddies!” She suppressed a squeal. 

They said in unison, “I can’t wait!”

When they were in college, they didn’t see each other as much as they wished anyways. Turns out, the workload for both of them was actually quite heavy. They would call sometimes, but the homework and studying (because yes, they were both diligent students) kept them from doing anything else. They couldn’t even date anybody. (Not like they wanted to date anybody who wasn’t the other anyways.)

But one day, Aoi called Iwaizumi, who picked up instantly, and she said, “Come over, Iwaaa!”

Iwaizumi was instantly confused. “Aoi? Are you okay?”

“Yeahhh,” she giggled, “Just come over.”

“Aoi, are you drunk?” 

“No.” Her voice was suddenly serious. “I just want you over. Please?”

Well, was Iwaizumi one to say no?

When he arrived, Aoi opened the door before he could even knock with a grin on her face. She pulled him in before he could say anything and threw him onto the couch. “What the-” he suddenly flushed when he realized the position they were in. Aoi was straddling his hips, and she was leaning dangerously close to his face, yet she didn’t seem to realize what she was doing.

“You’re so pretty,” she whispered, eyes blinking innocently. 

“Aoi, what are you doing?” Iwaizumi whispered back. 

She stroked his face and kissed his cheek. When her soft lips departed, the spot where they had touched burned. Iwaizumi pressed the back of his hand to her forehead; burning hot. “Aoi, you’re sick.” 

“No I’m not-”

Iwaizumi grabbed her on her waist and flipped her over. Aoi blinked; oh wow. This felt dirty. He stroked her jawline with his thumb and climbed off. “Stay here, okay? I’ll make you some hot water and get you some medicine.”

Aoi nodded and laid there obediently, although her mind was wandering to far dirtier things. _Hahah,_ she thought, _I’m such a perv. Kill me._

The next day, Aoi awoke feeling much better, head clear. She also awoke in her bed, which she did not recall getting into. She walked outside of her room and saw Iwaizumi sleeping soundly on her couch, much to her surprise; that is, until she remembered her calling him to come over. Aoi slapped her forehead. _What an idiot!_ She sighed, then made some breakfast. As she poured a cup of water, Iwaizumi walked into the kitchen, wiping his eyes. 

“Feeling better?” he asked. 

“Yeah, thanks to you,” she said, handing him a cup of water and a bowl of cereal with freshly cut strawberries and bananas. “You didn’t have to do that, you know..”

“I wanted to,” he replied, causing Aoi’s cheeks to burn. “Thanks for the meal.” 

As they ate in silence, Aoi screeched internally as she thought about how _domestic_ this entire scene was. 

Oh man, did she wish this was unironic. 

“It’s the weekend,” Aoi said boldly as she cleaned their dishes, “you can stay over if you’d like.”

He choked on his water. Aoi looked at him in concern, but he slapped his chest and swallowed. “Um, yeah, if that would be okay with you,” he said, looking down at the table. 

“It is,” she affirmed. After she washed the dishes, she awkwardly said, “Do you want to play a game?” 

He perked up. “What type of game?”

“I don’t know… anything you’d like.”

“Mario Kart?”

The two of them laughed so hard while playing the game, it felt like their lungs were going to bust. “Ohh, god,” Aoi cackled, wiping a tear from her eye. “Fuck, it hurts to breathe,” she chortled. 

Iwaizumi snorted, laughter overtaking his entire body. He punched the floor, laughing so ridiculously hard that he felt like he was going to die. 

“Ohhh, fuck,” he cried. “Shit.”

Aoi started laughing harder. “FUUUUCK-”

They laid sprawled out on the floor, crying/laughing so hard they were going to combust. It was a wild scene. 

When they finally got ahold of themselves (after a LONG while), Aoi said, “Okay, let’s play Truth or Dare.”

“God, really? Okay, sure, sure,” Iwaizumi said, still clutching onto his stomach, recovering from the laughter.

“Fuck. Okay, okay. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who do you hate most in the world?”

“Oikawa,” he replied automatically.

“That’s a lie,” she snorted, “you love Oikawa.”

“I love him, but I hate him,” Iwaizumi corrected. “It’s duality.” Aoi giggled. “Okay, your turn. Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest thing in the room.”

She blinked, then said, “That’s a random ass fucking dare.”

“But you still have to do it, no?”

“You sure?” She tilted her head. Iwaizumi’s heart jumped.

“Yep.”

“Okay,” she said, taking a deep breath in, “you better not regret this.” She walked up to him and gently covered his eyes with her hand. They could feel each other’s breath on each other, shallow and quick and hot. Both of their hearts were going at Mach speed, and Aoi kind of wanted to jump off of a cliff right now, but hey, she did always pride herself on being bolder than others, didn’t she? Who would she be to back down now? 

She leaned close, close, _close,_ and then her lips finally touched his. It was soft and shock inducing and a new sensation for both of them, and her hand fell off his eyes to his jaw. Just as she was about to pull away and scream about what she had just done, Iwaizumi cupped her face with his hands and pulled her deeper in. 

Oh, he was going to drown.

Her lips tasted faintly like strawberries, and her tongue was warm and sent jolts of electricity with every little twitch. 

Yeah, on the other side, Aoi was drowning as well. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted like mint. His tongue did wonders to her.

Huh. She wondered where else his tongue could play. 

They kissed the entire night; happy to indulge in each others making out needs. 

“I wonder why we never did this before,” Aoi smiled, “I could have been kissing you years ago.”

Iwaizumi snickered and sucked on her bottom lip. “We have years ahead to make up for lost time though, don’t we?”

Iwaizumi’s heart swelled with pride. Aoi had been scouted on the streets by a big time model agent, due to her undeniably unique face that nobody could say no to, and now she was the model for some of the biggest brand names in the world. Every single time he saw Aoi’s face in brand store windows, he wanted to die. She was so fucking _beautiful._ Her unforgettable face in the windows of stores like Hermes and Yves Saint Laurent; god, he was so glad he could call her _his._

Ah, but see, Aoi wasn't just pretty. She had the smarts to match, too. She managed her own real estate agency and was one of the best talkers he had ever met.

Beauty and brains. Boy, wasn't she a real gem?

Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath. Aoi walked out with her father wearing one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen in his life. 

Well, to be fair, she could have been wearing anything, and he would have praised her like the Lord. 

Her hair, which had been long the last time he saw her (which had been three days ago since you were INSISTENT on not allowing either of you to see each other till the day of the ceremony) but was now cut short again and pinned back, sparkled like the stars, and her makeup was near to nothing but just mascara, sparkled lids, and shining lipstick. Her makeup looked so natural, it sort of reminded him of their days back in high school. Like she had when he first met her and fell in love.

God, Aoi had never looked more perfect. 

He had to suppress his tears. 

When they finished saying their vows, Iwaizumi finally got to slip a sparkling ring onto his new wife, and when they kissed, the guests erupted in boisterous applause and cheer. (Oikawa was screaming his shit off. You were also screaming your shit off. To be quite honest, both of you were losing your shit. It was a spectacular sight to behold.) 

“I love you, Iwaizumi,” Aoi whispered.

He chuckled. “Don’t you think it’s time you called me Hajime?”

After a long awaited first night together, they had soundly slept in the warmth and comfort of each others arms, knowing that now, they didn't have to worry; they really wereeach others own. (Not like they had ever been anybody else's anyways.)


	16. kuroken extra: nine lives

_"how are you so calm with only one life left?!"_

⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

Kuroo’s heart pounded in his ears. Kuroo had been talking to Kai when he looked back and saw Kenma begin to fall from the top of a tall ass tree. Before he knew it, his feet ran. “KENMA!” he yelled, panicked. Kenma nearly reached the ground when Kuroo slid and caught Kenma in his arms. He held him closely to him, breathing heavily. He was ever so aware of the feel of Kenma’s head lying against his chest and his small arms being pressed up against his stomach. 

“Kenma, are you okay?” Kuroo asked. “No, even better question, what were you doing in the goddamn tree in the first place? You could’ve gotten hurt!”

“There was a cat,” Kenma said quietly.

Kuroo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re not a cat, Kenma.” _Though your eyes do look like ones,_ he thought. “You don’t have nine lives.” He held up a finger. “Just the one.” Kenma’s eyes followed his finger as Kuroo continued, “If I wasn’t there, that one life might be gone.” He set the finger down. 

“Sorry,” Kenma’s small voice said. “But the cat was stuck, though.” He looked back. “Hey, where’d Lev-

“RIGHT HERE, KENMA! ARE YOU OKAY? ALSO, I GOT THE CAT!” Lev’s energetic voice suddenly boomed into their ears from the front. Somehow, they hadn’t noticed he had been right there with them the entire time. He held up a ginger and white cat proudly in his hands. “The kitty jumped after you fell!” He wilted. “Sorry I didn’t save you. But Kuroo did, so it’s okay, I think!” 

Kenma took the cat from Lev’s hands and smiled down at it. “Go,” he said, letting the cat down as it scampered off.

As Kenma watched the cat walk away, Kuroo realized he was still sitting on his lap. 

And it kinda made Kuroo get a b-

_What the fuck, why am I getting hard right now this is Kenma this is my best friend what best friend gets hard by the thought of their best friend and the feel of their best friend on them OH MY GOD that sounds DIRTY oh no oh no oh no she did say I was in love with him like a billion times was this just her hinting no scratch that telling me I love Kenma I don’t like this am I in love with Kenma NOOOOOO FUC-_

“What are you doing?” Kenma asked. “You look dumb staring off like that.”

“So mean, pudding head,” Kuroo laughed. Meanwhile, on the inside, he was still trying to deny that he liked, no, loved, Kenma. 

Okay, well, the fact that he knew he was in denial meant he couldn’t really deny it anymore. 

Time to man up and face his feelings! HAHA! HAHA! NOOOOOOO- 

“Kuro,” Kenma said. “Come.”

“Come where?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“Just come,” he replied, snappy. 

Kuroo followed, and they walked into Kenma’s room.

Kenma turned and handed Kuroo a tupperware (which Kuroo recognized as filled with grilled salted mackerel pike. his favorite) and a new Mikasa volleyball.

“Whoa, what’s all this for?” Kuroo asked, surprise.

“You’re always doing nice things for me,” Kenma replied, looking down at the ground. “You buy me food and that latest Playstation.” He looked up. “I just don’t want to owe you,” he said, sounding somewhat defensive.

That was definitely not what he thought was going to happen. Kuroo let out a laugh and rubbed his hair. “Kenma, I do that stuff because I want to.”

“Really?” Kenma’s voice sounded lighter. 

“Yeah. I care about you!”

“As what?” Kenma asked, voice miniscule.

“As my best friend!” Kuroo replied instinctively. 

Kenma blinked, then wilted ever so slightly. Nobody would have noticed. Except for Kuroo. No, Kuroo would definitely notice.

“Oh. Okay,” Kenma said. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but wonder, _Is he disappointed???_

“Why do you ask?” Kuroo said, hoping for an answer.

“No reason.” 

That was an obvious lie. 

“Hey, Kenma. You can tell me anything.”

Silence for a second, then Kenma said, “Lev said that you take care of me like we’re married.”

Kuroo nearly bust out in laughter. 

“So you asked me this because you wanted to know if I thought of you like a husband?”

Kenma flushed, shaking his head slightly so his long hair covered his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Kuro, shut up.”

“Do you like me?” Kuroo’s eyes widened.

Kenma grabbed the pillow next to him and wacked Kuroo in the face. “Kuro, shut up, or I’m going to give you even worse bedhead!”

Kuroo’s heart raced. Kenma wouldn’t answer so reactively unless it was-

Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the waist and pulled him onto his hips, and laughed. Just full blown laughed, chortled, giggled, snickered. 

“Kuro, what the fuck-”

“Kenma, I like you too!” Kuroo was ready to dance in glee, grin wide as he realized he didn’t have anything to worry about, because his feelings were reciprocated! 

Kenma’s eyes became dinner plates. “Really?” Realizing the meaning behind his words, Kenma blushed red. “I mean, what? Say that again?”

“I like you!” Kuroo’s grin was neither smug nor arrogant like usual; it was excited and delightful. “And you like me too! And I know I’m right, pudding head, because you’re my best friend and I can read you like a book with letters in size 100 font!”

Kenma didn’t know what to do. Kuroo was hugging him happily, and Kenma had basically just been confessed to. Normally if Kenma had been confessed to, he would probably just awkwardly decline. But he _liked_ Kuroo. He didn’t _want_ to decline.

“Kenma? Say something,” Kuroo said, suddenly realizing Kenma had been quiet for a while. 

Kenma abruptly planted a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek, then got off Kuroo, stood awkwardly for a second, and dashed out the door. 

Kuroo sat there in shock for a moment, then ran right after him. “KENMA, WAIT-” _KENMA’S ACTUALLY RUNNING! RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! BUT HE’S RUNNING! KENMA NEVER RUNS! HE HATES RUNNING!_

Sadly for Kenma but luckily for Kuroo, Kuroo was a fast as fuck motherfucker. He grabbed Kenma by the arm and pulled him to face towards him. 

“Ku-” Kuroo silenced him with a kiss, and although Kenma was stiff for a second, he relaxed into it right after. 

When they broke apart, Kuroo peppered Kenma with gleeful kisses. Kenma, surprisingly, let him. 

“I’ll buy you apple pie,” Kuroo said in between kisses, “so much apple pie. You need to eat, it’ll be good for you anyways. You’re still growing.”

Kenma squirmed in Kuroo’s arms, then grabbed his face with both hands, stopping him. “I’ll let you play on the limited edition Mario game with me.”

Kuroo lit up. Kenma never allowed anybody to play that game with him (he said it was too legendary for common hands). 

Kenma felt his heart flutter, and this was embarrassing, so before Kuroo could say anything, he shut him up.

With a kiss.


	17. aoi's profile and some extras!!

Aoi Chen

蒼 陈

Aoba Johsai High School

Basketball Team Vice Captain

Student Council Secretary 

3rd Year Class 4

Position: Wing spiker, Center

Height: 170.18 cm (5’7)

Weight: 56.245 kg (124 lb)

Birthday: September 30th

Favorite food: Strawberries

Current concern: She thinks her thighs are too thick because she can’t fit into jeans she bought a year ago but hadn’t worn anymore and wonders if she needs to lose weight. (Her thighs really aren’t too thick, and she’s actually skinny. Society’s just a bitch.)

timeskip:

Aoi Chen

蒼 陈

wedding day:

Model/runway model

Real estate agent and real estate company owner

Aoba Johsai High School Graduate

Age: 26

Height: 170.2 cm (5’7)

Weight: 54.431 kg (120 pounds)

Birthday: September 30th

Favorite food: Homemade strawberry milk

Current concern: Iwaizumi is extremely fired up over beating Oikawa in the Olympics and she doesn’t want to fight with you over it. Although you are in space, so she supposes she really can’t anyway.

* * *

So, if I was reading this work, I know I would be wondering this: if Oikawa is an Argentinian citizen and you're an American citizen now, how does THAT work? The way I see it, you two own houses in both Los Angeles/LA County, Japan and Argentina. You two got triple citizenship in Japan, America, and Argentina. When Oikawa retires from volleyball and you're back on Earth, the two of you probably moved to your LA house more permanently (since I think you still work with NASA while Oikawa has retired from volleyball. He definitely does something major volleyball oriented still, though. Maybe he also teaches Spanish to children. Haha. I don't know many possibilities). I think the two of you rent out the Argentinian house (Aoi is a real estate agent, probably advised you on this) when the two of you aren't in Argentina, but the two of you still visit the Argentinian house, ofc.

You also probably visit Iwaizumi and Aoi all the time. In fact, Aoi and Iwaizumi probably live together in LA/LA County as well anyways, so you couples probably live like... ten, twenty minutes away from each other. (When I say LA County, I mean shit like Pasadena, Monrovia, Alhambra, Arcadia, Sierra Madre, Temple City, etc. {These cities are pretty much pretty close to the bigger, well known, cool things. Like, these cities are like pretty close to Disney, Rosebowl, stadiums, museums and zoos and aquariums like Aquarium of the Pacific or Griffith Observatory or the CA Science Center. Shit like that. Do you get where I'm going with this?} and are generally pretty big cities in good shape. Since the most realistic base you would work at would be the NASA center in Silicon Valley rather than the San Diego base {which is like military oriented, I think? and you're not in the military, you're an astronaut}, which is like five hours away from all these cities, you're just gonna say that technology has advanced in cars and it takes you like 30 minutes to drive to the San Diego base. Oh, and that you only go to the base four times a week. Or you can pretend the base is actually in Pasadena, idk. Yeah, just say that. Way more convenient.) 

okay, anyways, this fic is finally over and i am EXTREMELY proud of this fic, (definitely the most effort put into plot) so YES!!!!!! if u can and you liked the fic, please spread it around!! id love for it to get more publicity, ngl.

ANYWAYSSS, have a great day, yall, and go do smart things! kudos is appreciated and i love you ALL <3333333333!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (unless ur RACIST or something) 

goodbye!!!!!!!!! <3


End file.
